Dead Beat Swords
by The Strider
Summary: Three years since the final War. Three years since relative peace settled over the area. Now, swords in the air and swords drawn, the Dead Beat Swords are ready to shatter this piece. All in the name of Sanctuary. A long novel-like fanfic, enjoy X3
1. Track 1 Prologue

**Track -1**

_**Prologue**_

Cherry blossoms fell down seasoned trees in the Seireitei, following amongst the thousands of soldiers that had stood under their graceful shade. It was true what they said, the red and pink color of the blossoms did come from blood, it was the only logical explanation of the newborn trees on the dead bodies that had been buried those three years ago. The sunrays below fell amongst the many trees and onto the sad faces of the Shinigami that were at the funeral procession, their swords held high in honor of the man that they all once flocked under with obedience. Each Shinigami had seen this coming for years, and at the forefront of their minds they asked one question, who would be the new leader of them all?

At the front of the stairs below the massive coffin at the top stood the twelve remaining Captains of the Gotei 13. Each one with a hiyori, each one having either long or short white sleeves, and each one having some expression of sadness on their face. Slowly each one walked up the stairs to the open coffin, and finally two of them, both two of the eldest Captains walked up to the coffin, looking down at the face of their Sensei.

One had long hair, silver in color, and his face was one of utmost silence as he looked down at the old man, tears streaming from his face. The other one, wearing his pink kimono and his straw hat had an expression of apathy on his face, though those that knew him knew that below that apathy was extreme sadness like no other. The day had finally come when their Commander had died, a peaceful and natural death though a death none the less.

And now it was time for the new Captain-Commander to take the forefront of the Shinigami.

[Authors Note: Really short, I know. Some of the Captains from the Canon Bleach are dead and are replaced by new ones, but which ones those are will remain a mystery :o]


	2. Track 1

**Track 1**

**Lightening Chain**

Each step the man made was aloof and light, almost as if he were dancing along the ground as he walked. His large white hiyori bellowed behind the number for one on the back of it. His hair was black with purple tips, his face smiling as he sung the lyrics to some obscure, and obscene, song. With a smile on his face, the young man winked at a passing young female Shinigami, causing her to blush and continue walking passed him. Smiling he turned on his heels to face the giant wooden door, and with a tap on it, the door opened for him, waltzing in with a smile on his face.

"Hello hello hello everybody! The Captain Commander is in da-" The man's words stopped instantly as a foot came into his face, kick the man backwards and into the wall behind him. Hunching over and holding his nose, he looked up to see the smiling form the forth division Captain, Retsu Unohana.

"Argh, Unohana-Chan what was that for!?"

"You're not the Captain-Commander yet and," Unohana drew a long stick from her sleeve, proceeding to hit the young looking man in the face with it, causing him to buckle over in pain, "it's Unohana-_Senpai_."

Still smiling Unohana turned and walked back into the long, deep hall with a massive curtain at the end , motioning for the boy to do the same. Wiping the blood from his nose, the man walked on with a scrowl on his face through the curtains.

Instantly light poured into the kids eyes, causing him to raise his large bellowing sleeves to cover his eye's. The white light shined on his figure, finally revealing his full form to the twelve captains before him, including Unohana. Generally he would seem like a normal Captain, though his uniform had several small quirks to it that made it stand out from others. Other than his odd hair with its purple tips, the man's obi sash was a bright red with purple lines going through it. On his left side was a large gold and red metallic star that hung inside his Captain's Robe, and at the bottom of said robe, instead of diamonds and circles, was a series of stars.

"As you know," spoke the voice of Unohana another time, "You have passed the written test, the personality test, and have gained the public vote from the Shinigami to be the next Captain-Commander, though how Yamamoto-Sotaicho ever delt with you is questionable, you are here for your own secret test, conducted by us Captains. The Combat test, Nakahoshiaber Shoujiru." Shoujiru couldn't help but smile as he reached for his Zanpakuto, as many of the Captains did.

This would be interesting…

_**Las Noches, Hueco Mundo**_

There stood a tall figure, in the tallest tower in the greatest ruins any civilization has ever known. The one tower that remained, it stood atop a broken dome, littered with massive holes the size of states, with destructive lines of damage bigger then cities. The white sands that it had once surrounded had been thrown into the massive broken walls, the billions of halls and corridors having mostly been destroyed. Even most of the Espada palaces were now gone, leaving only ruined remains of the once great citadel of Las Noches, a fortress bigger than even the Continent of Australia.

Standing in the tower, which was littered with massive holes and dried blood, the stale spiritual pressure from its battlers from three years ago still heavy in it, stood a man wearing white garments ever so similar to the former lord, Sosuke Aizen. His white hair was long and in a bun at the very end, hanging at his waist. His hands were in his pockets, and his eyes were covered by large tufts of hair. Behind him stood ten beings, some familiar, some new.

"So, the assassination worked but he had an new apprentice, hmm?"

The seventh man in the line sighed, his hair cut short and spiked, black in nature. His robes were sort of baggy, styled like a Chinese martial artist outfit. He licked his lips with a white tongue, or at least it seemed to be covered in white armor, and the tip of his nose had the number "8" written on it.

"Yes, my King. I am sorry that I fai-" The man was stopped from talking instantly as blood spurted from his mouth. The man had simply looked at him, his right eye flashing bright as a massive hole appeared on the Arrancar, his left arm, torso, leg and most of his organs being obliterated as the bala seemed to erase the man's life. The destroyed body was then blasted back, falling from the tall tower and to the sands hundreds of miles below.

Naturally the put everyone back on their toes.

"As you all know, we can replace people on that caliber easily," The figure muttered the words as he faced back out towards the open night, "In anycase, I will be leaving the castle of Las Noches for a while to seek out more followers. Angel will be in charge, please do not disobey him."

Hearing those words, most of the people in the room cringed, mostly at the name Angel. Standing before all of them, mask on head, massive silver robes covering his tall body, the being known as Angel was the third Vasto Lord of the Espada and was perhaps almost as strong as their beloved king. The only person who didn't flinch was an old man, sitting on the ruined throne in his arrogant posture, the one known as Barragan Luisenbarn simply growling at the idea.

Ignoring the growl, the white haired man spoke again. "With that, this meeting is over. Espadas new and old are dismissed."

And with that, everyone seemed to disappear in their own form of Shunpo.

_**1 Week Later Captains Hall, Seireitei**_

"Man oh man, that was hardcore!" The words came from the new Captain Commanders mouth, who, oddly enough, was lying on his desk, his robes open, and in his hands he played a odd device, one not seen in the Seireitei. No, in fact it was one very common in the human world instead, something called a _Nintendo DS._ Odd sounds came from it, and the Commander looked rather bewitched with the game he was playing, or at least it appeared that way to the red light on the DS blinked once and it all went silent.

"…" Shoujiru just looked at the DS in annoyance before closing it, sticking it in his robes, and rolling off of his desk and into the recliner like chair behind it, a random loli pop somehow appearing in his mouth during all that.

"So, now that I'm Captain-Commander, what order of business is there to attend with Chojiro-Kun?" The words were muffled by him sticking the candy in his mouth, leaving those watching to wonder the flavor of it all.

"Nakahoshiaber-Sotaicho," the words came stern from the tall, gray-haired man standing before the desk, his arms filled with files, "There have been numerous reports of Hollow Activities increasing in the New York Region, and the Onmitsukido and Twelth Division have reported that there is possible _Arrancar_ activity."

And there it went, the tension in the room sky rocketed from every day to serious. Shoujiru sighed as he put both arms on his desk and used them to prop his head up, a unfounded and seemingly out of character look now in his eyes. It had been three years since the final battle with Aizen had finished, Soul Society the victor, and it was Shoujiru himself that put his sword through Aizen at the Gates of Heaven itself, so why had Arrancar appeared all of a sudden like this?

"And Nakohoshiaber-Sotaicho, these, as you might have assumed are complete Arrancar."

Just the words that Shoujiru didn't want to hear. Sighing, he took the candy from his mouth and leaned back in his desk, looking at his Lieutenant directly into the eyes. This really did become high class quite quickly.

"Tell the Onmitsukido this is a Class Eight event. Send the Commander of the Forth Onmitsukido division, Investigations of Interesting Affairs, to check it out."

With a nod the Lieutenant was gone, leaving the Captain to brood on what had just happened.

_**New York City, Earth**_

The Senakimon spawned forth the sky itself, the Japanese Style doors opening and light spilling forth. A figure stepped out, dressed in all black, his hair tied in a bun. He looked around, down at the city; his eye's scanning it for any sources of threats. Oddly, there were none. With a sigh he let go of his Zanpakuto and reached up to his ear device to report in.

"It took you slaves long enough to get here."

Without time to react to the scratchy voice, the Shinigami felt a blade go straight through his chest, his heart to be exact. Blood shot from the wound, and the man's eyes widened as he looked down, the tip of the sword coming out of his chest, its silver metal gilded in streaks of gold.

"W-wha…!" The sword ripped from his back and quickly took the man's head off, the dead body falling to the town below.

"One down, 9000 to go."

~End Track One.

[Authors Note: Still a little short but I think I'll live. Remember, all Canon characters and the universe goes to the great Tite Kubo, some of the Orginals goto me, but most of them go to several of my old friends who I used to write with. Possibly the greatest writers I have ever met, I think them very much for their help and love them dearly. And yeah, that was an Arrancar who killed that Shinigami :P]


	3. Track 2

**Track 2**

**Anubis and Osiris**

Red lights blinked on the monitors, sounds coming through the speakers of the massive layered lab, people in white coats bustling from monitor to monitor. Data came up on the large screens, causing some people to nearly jump from their seats and through the hall. It was quite shocking that something like this happened, most of the time people never would see such odd things appearing on the screens, and one of the men in the middle seemed to be grounded in his chair, his eyes wide in shock as he watched the data shift in such an erratic manner.

One second it would show hundreds of Hollows surrounding one vermillion signal, and in the next second they would fade. This naturally caused a variety of chaos in the area, but there was one stable factor in the midst of all of this.

The Vermillion Signal.

A captain level signal, things like this didn't occur very often, especially with the battle that occurred three years ago. In fact, nothing over green, which was standard hollow level, seemed to appear on the monitors and now this? All of a sudden like that?

"You know guys, this is kinda weird…"

The voice was young and came from the head monitor level, just above the common level. Several people looked at the speaker with odd looks, but with the Vice-Captain of the Twelth Division, this was quite normal. The speaker seemed young, his visual appearance being no older then 15, and he appeared quite…apathetic to say the least. His hair, which was dyed a different color every week, was a dark forest green now, matching his emerald and rather young eyes. With his normal and rather over sized Shinigami uniform covered by a pitch black captains haori, which seemed to have some kind of markings on it that one couldn't see in the dark lab, the only other odd thing about his outfit was the fact that he was barefooted.

"Has the Sotaicho given any orders yet as to what we have to do with the situation, or can I go and investigate it myself, Akon-kun~?"

In front of one of the monitors stood the man known as Akon, a white lab robe over his body. Looking at the monitor he turned and faced the Vice-Captain and spoke. "He seems to have sent a member of the Onimitsukido, the Commander of the Forth Faction of the Onimitsukido, but his life signal had been terminated. He is currently sending back up, but has sent orders for all people not requested to be on standby."

"Man that sucks, I was hoping to see an interesting Hollow down there too…" The boy seemed to sigh in annoyance as he slumped back down into his chair and looked at his own private monitor. The name Gushou Rein, sadly, crossed out. He'd just have to wait to next time then.

_**The Sotaicho's Quarters**_

"Killed?" Shoujiru asked the question with slight disbelief.

In front of him stood his Lieutenant, Chojiro, who simply nodded as he answered the question. "Yes sir, he was killed within the first twenty seconds of arrival."

"Woooow." Shojiru couldn't help but wow at that, it was rare that something like this had happened, and despite the seriousness of the conversation, he couldn't help but feel awe at whatever had been giving off such weird signals.

"So, Chojiro-Kun, who do you think we should send after this thing then?"

"Captain of the Tenth Division, Toushiro-Taicho, as well as some backup at the Senkaimon gate incase he needs medical or kido based back up."

"Interesting choice. Well, let it be done then." Shoujiru replied quickly and promptly and laid back into his chair, watching as Chojiro went off to deliver the orders.

Leaning back all the way in his chair, he closed his eyes, breathing in deep and sighing. It had been three years since an Arrancar or large Hollow Threat had appeared, three years since he killed the traitors man, Sosuke Aizen.

"_So…you were the new Apprentice that was barely mentioned in the records of Central 46." Aizen asked the question, still stern even though he had suffered such wounds._

"_And you must be the guy who tried to kill us all. Fancy how these things happen , am I right?" Shoujiru replied with a bit of sarcasm in his words, his sword resting on his shoulder as he looked down on the form of Aizen._

_Behind Shoujiru was the very thing Aizen had lusted for, a massive, tall gate, too big for one to even fathom. Some said that it was even bigger then Earth itself. At Shoujiru's feet was the Ouken, broken into pieces and, for some reason, sparking with electricity. Looking at Aizen directly in his eyes, he smirked; looking at the man's various wounds. It seemed that he had taken quite the damage from his Sensei, Yamamoto-Sotaicho._

"_Once I kill you, I can use your own power to rebuild the Ouken and proceed to kill the king." Aizen replied with a smirk on his face, his right hand raising to the crown of his head, his left holding his sword now. "Let me show you why I was able to crush your leader so easily._

_Raising his blade and twirling it, sparks of electricity coming from it, Shoujiru merely kept his smile. "Try me."_

Shoujiru opened his eye's looking back at his desk. He really needed some more candy.

_**New York City, Earth.**_

The tall figure landed on top of an immensely large skyscraper, his form hidden in the shadows of the night. It had been thirty minutes since he had killed that Shinigami, and he could feel something coming to him, as if it was evaluating him. The figure turned, stepping out of the shadows, the cold moonlight and neon lights fully giving his form some semblance of what he was.

If there was one thing about the Arrancar, it was there bastard pants that made them all seem the same. A large black sash tying down the baggy white Hakama, and the black sandals, always marked that the figure was an Arrancar and that said figure was an opposite of the Shinigami. Though this figures, he had something different about him, something much more sinister. His body, though tall, seemed sunken in, almost mummified, and the white appendages wrapped around his being clearly did not help. Almost as if it was a mummy with a life, what made it weirder was its dark hair and yellow eyes, the only things not covered in bandages, the hole in its chest, the white fragments on his cheeks, and oddest of all, even for Arrancar, the golden jewelry on his wrist and the golden tiara on his head. All in all, it wasn't the grandest looking sight in the world.

"Attack already, Shinigami…" the voice, scratchy as it was, seemed almost certain that there was another being there.

He was right.

The sword appeared in front of the beings eye's instantly, causing the figure to duck out of it's path and retaliate with its left arm, the mummified and wrapped up hand reaching into a punch and aiming at the figure's stomach.

It hit a poof of air as the figure moved back into the full glow of the lights. Toushiro Hitsugaya really had aged quite weirdly. He was far different then he was three years ago, taller, appearing as if he was in his late teens, his hair now consisting of fluid spikes that waved about his head, and two ice gray looking gauntlets on each arm, only covering the tops and being strapped down. In his left hand was his famed Zanpakutou.

"A Captain-Class slave coming to fight me? How unexpected." Disdain was heavy in the figure's voice.

All Hitsugaya did was narrow his eye's in response, standing straight and letting his sword slide down into its long sheathe that hang from his back. "Judging from your gaudy appearance, you must be an Arrancar then. Pretty strong to kill that commander too. So, just who the hell are you then?"

"A slave asking the name of his pharoh. How disgusting…" Hunched over, the figure smiled under his wrappings, his yellow eye's focused on the Shinigami.

"Slave? Jus who do you think you're talking to here? I am the Cap-" Hitsugaya stopped instantly, his words interrupted as he seen the foot appear in front of his eye's, the static sound not being enough to warn the Captain. With a slight grunt he took the kick, his body being sent skidding back on air as he did a flip and stopped himself.

"Harribel-Sama has told me all about you, Captain of Squad Ten." Now standing tall, the Arrancar seemed to shake his leg to get the blood off of it, as if disgusted that he had to touch a Shinigami.

Wiping his nose, Hitsugaya felt his spine tingle at the mention of that name, his eye's narrowing as he looked back at the Arrancar.

"Just who the hell are you?"

_Hitsugaya, a younger version then what he was before, laid in the pile of debris, blood dripping from his body. He made a mistake in letting all that Ice he had created with his last technique exist, it had done nothing but cause more trouble. Looking up, his eye's watery, he seen the younger Vaizard girl fall, his body a bloody mess as it did, and the second one being pushed back severely. Aching and broken, he stood up on his left knee, looking up at the Espada's fight, hope gone from his eyes._

"_Shit…"_

_The other Vaizard had been stricken by a wave of water, big enough to overwhelm even HItsugaya if he was at full power. The women fell, and Harribel stood there, triumphant. Was this the power of the Hollow's, the power that would crush all of Soul Society?_

_And then it was over._

_There, by Hitsugaya's side, stood a man who appeared in his twenties, his hair falling around his head with purple tips, in his left hand was a decorated sword, and before Hitsugaya could even register the new comer, he was gone, a bolt of lightning coming from seemingly nowhere, removing the Espada from existence. _

_This was the power of Nakahoshiaber Shoujiru._

Time returned to itself, but a bad time it was. Hitsugaya was being pushed back just like the Vaizards had been by the power of the Arrancar, his hand to hand combat power's staggering. Hitsugaya didn't have time to react to the kick in his gut, or the fist now in his face, that seemed send his body blasting into a nearby water tower. The Arrancar appeared on the building, his bandaged face showing apathetic emotion.

"Why don't we remove the limit, Captain-Class? This fight is rather boring."

The water spilt over the edges of the building, Hitsugaya kneeling in the middle of it, hand on his sword and his other on some sort of cube device.

"I'm sure you know that I can't fight full force against you in this town, Arrancar. Now, before I do kill you, answer my ques-"

Cut off again. Hitsugaya jumped back as the man appeared over him, crushing the tower before reappearing directly behind Hitsugaya.

Shocked by the sudden appearance, the Shinigami turned on his heel in the air, his left hand whipping out the sword to strike at the man, the Arrancar nimbly dodging the strike. Once again his right leg came up and landed in an axe kick onto the Captain's head, forcing the man into the ground below. Shaking slightly, Hitsugaya pushed himself up with his sword hand, blood dripping into his eye and onto the ground. Before him, once more, was the shape of the Arrancar. Looking up with fogged eye's, Hitsugaya stood up straight in the alleyway, the two looking dead at each other.

"You can't beat me at this rate, Slave. I'll crush your head in and kill you if you don't release the limit." The voice filled with disdain, Hitsugaya only took a step back, still looking at the man.

Holding out his right hand, Hitsugaya smiled, opening it to reveal the small, black cube that sat in the palm. "How about I take our fight to another area, one where I don't need to hold back?" The Arrancar made no moves as Hitsugaya clenched his fist again, smashing the cube in his palm.

Light exploded from the clenched fist, and instantly enveloped the two fighters. And then it was gone, along with them.

Naturally, however, the only thing that alerted the Arrancar to this was that when the light faded, other than the cars, flashing lights and what not, there were no people, no noises, just those two and silence.

And ice. Lots of ice.

The buildings around them both seemed to give way to the massive volume of water and ice that appeared, the Arrancar using his Sonido to appear on top of another building just in time to get away from it.

"Soar above the frosted heavens…"

The voice, heavy in the air but ever so light seemed to dance around the Arrancar as, above him, another wave of ice came down. Turning just in time to see the massive dragon head, the figure used another Sonido, appearing ontop of yet another skyscraper, looking down on the floating Shinigami.

"So, Slave, this is the power of Ice that Harribel-Sama taught to me."

"Yeah, it is, Hyonmaru, the strongest of all ice or water Zanpakuto in the Soul Society. And now that I've told you all this, tell me just who the hell are you."

_Just like Harribel said,_ mused the Arrancar, _young and arrogant._

"I am the Noveno Espada, and the Sword of Intoxication, Abdul-Azim Barakah, Pharoh of all lesser beings such as you. Satisfied, Slave?"

Hitsugaya couldn't help but be shocked and in awe of the creatures name, more specifically, his title. Espada? Seriously? But that meant…

"But Aizen is dead, Espada."

Laughter was given back to the the Captain in response, Azim holding his sunken sides as he heard those words.

"Aizen? Please, that Shinigami is dead and gone. Like we need him to kill you Shinigami anyway. Now then, can we please end these formalites? Going by that thing you used, we are in a city replica, so we can both go al-"

Azim didn't have time to finish once more, his words being cut off as the building he was stepping on turned to ice, collapsing under his feet as he jumped up. Appearing behind him, almost too fast for Azim to handle, a dragon's head with a long serpentine tail of ice opened its maw, biting down and missing Azim just barely. HItsugaya smiled from his viewpoint, adjusting his sword to swing again.

"They say payback's a bitch, Espada." Hitsugaya screamed the words in what seemed to be glee. Ever sense those three years, not only did his physical appearance change drastically, but apparently he had changed mentally too.

Azim only sneered under his bandages, watching as three more Ice Dragons rained down on him. Raising his arms, excess bandages began to come loose from his arms. "_Chain Bind._" Instantly the bandages shot at the ice dragons, turning into heavy chains out of nowhere, smashing into each one. The two forces clashed, much to Azim's distaste, and as the chains seemed to start to freeze down there lengths he disconnected from them, using his Sonido to appear back in the air.

"This fight will go nowhere with you throwing Dragons at me, Slave." Azim said the words with a bit of a pant to them which, naturally, HItsugaya noticed.

With a smile, Hitsugaya simply adjusted his sword, facing Azim. And then he swung it. A wave of icicles appeared in the air, blasting directly at Azim. Not even flinching, he threw his hand at them, the bandages turning back into chains and smashing the icicles to pieces.

"Tch, it seems that I'll have to get up close and personal with you then, Espada. I really didn't want to have to touch those filthy bandages of yours."

"If that's the case…"

Azim stopped talking and was instantly directly above the Captain, chains swinging down to smash the teen's skull.

"Then die by the chains!"

Sucking his teeth at the comment, Hitsugaya quickly brought his Zanpakuto in an arc, forming a sheet of ice as a shield beside him that took the shot, the ice shattering beside him. Responding instantly he shot his nodachi shaped sword upward, the blade aimed directly for Azim's head, ice crawling up it's body.

Snapping back, Azim used his right leg to kick the butt of the sword and moved his head back, kicking Toushirio's arms and sword up and flipping, his body now poised strike at the Captain's opening. With a loud yell he shot his left arm foreword, a chain coming around to split the man in half. It hit, and blood seemed to shoot everywhere, splattering blood all over the sick bandages that covered the Espada's body. Then they froze.

"The hell?!"

Clearly distressed by his new condition, he moved his head up just enough to see the massive wave of ice and water crash down onto his body, sending the giant block of ice smashing into the lower buildings.

"Never underestimate the Captains of the Gotei 13, Espada. It was your undoing, and Harribel's as well." Motiong to sheathe his sword, Hitsugaya only sighed as he turned to leave.

And yelled when chains wrapped around him and pile drived him directly into the buildings below. Raising out of the broken ice, Azim stood tall, the chains connected to his arms.

"Like hell a _slave_ like you could ever hope to defeat me, an ESPADA!"Laughing at the end of his words, the Espada only pulled his arms back, attempting to rein back in his chains. And yet he couldn't. His yellow eyes in shock, he seen the ice form up the chains and in haste he split the chains apart, so that he didn't get frozen again.

Rising out of the crushed building was Hitsugaya Toushiro, sword in hand and blood dripping from his head again.

"I swear, at this rate I might get a concussion…"

"That's the least of your worries, Slave!"

Whipping around, Hitsugaya turned to see the Espada was behind him again, except this time he was different. This time he had a sword in his hand. A rather elaborate katana, if one had the time to watch it they would see that it was very much so heavily decorated. Its wrapping was royal blue and gold, and it's guard had jewels embedded in it. Even the blade had streaks of gilded gold in it, a sword truly fit for a pharaoh. But the Captain couldn't register all this; he was too concerned at the blade flashing down at him, threatening to take his head off.

But the Espada had stepped right into the frying pan. Sword play was a Shinigami's specialty after all. Moving his own sword up, the two clashed, and instantly ice ran down both, freezing Azim's hands. Acting before he could even speak the Captain twisted the blade so that it shattered his fingers and grabbed the Espada's own katana by the butt, impaling the Espada through the stomach with his own blade. For an added kick Hitsugaya moved back, his left leg shooting up and kicking the sword in deeper and blasting the Espada back, leaving him to hang impaled on the wall. With a sigh, Hitsugaya looked at the bleeding, hanging Espada, and finally rested. There was no getting up with that.

"And with that, this fight is over, Espada. " Finally sheathing his sword for good, he stood up and finally went to leave.

And then he felt that spiritual pressure. Turning back to the Espada, he seen the mummy hands reach up and grab the hilt, shoving it deeper into his stomach. Blood covering the facial bandages, the figure looked up and peered directly at Hitsugaya.

"_Preserver, __**Anbuis**__!_"


	4. Track 3

**Track 3**

**Slaves to the Crown**

"W-what?!" Hitsugaya looked at the Espada in shock as he muttered the words, shoving the blade deeper into his gut.

Spiritual Pressure became ripe in the air, it's power rolling over Hitsugaya in waves, and then with a burst of green power it was gone, part of the building falling around the Espada who, naturally, looked completely different than before, the neon lights of the replica New York City playing on the fallen bandages. The bandages fell around his feet and hung from his body like drapes, revealing the sunken, dehydrated and skin, brown in color and black in patches. His mummified face was gaunt with decayed skin, and his sunken, yellow eyes seemed to swivel in there waterless sockets. His hair was covered in mats of dirt and was now long enough to fall at his back, and his hakama pants only feel to his knees now. But they also revealed something odd, his legs were shaped like a dogs, minus the fur of course, bent back into a bow shape. His hands had claws, and dark white armor was on his shoulders, his sunken ribs, forearms, and his shins. Perhaps the most eye catching piece of his transformation was his chest, which was covered in glowing green tattoos.

This was Anubis in its full form, this was Abdul-Azim Barakah's Release.

"Presever, Anubis."

Hitsugaya looked at the disgusting release, his eye's angered by what they seen, Grabbing his sword, his spiritual pressure exploded and a blue aura froze around his body as he ripped his sword from it's sheathe, destroying what remained of it and it's bandage.

"So this is your ugly release, eh Espada? I'll just have to end this as quickly as possible then!"

Yelling the words, Hitsugaya went to attack, but the moment he moved he seen the extremely large amount of bandages rise up, turn to chains, and blast at insane speeds at Hitsugaya. With a sigh he simply jumped back, nimbly dodging through most of them before flipping, using his blade to block one of the chains aimed at his heart.

"This all you got, Espada?"

Azim only looked at Hitsugaya once, his dry lips bending into a smile.

"Yes, Slave."

Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes, but he didn't notice what was happening behind him. Instantly the chains that had missed redirected there trajectories, and looking down, Hitsugaya coughed blood as he seen them pierce his body…

_**Las Noches, Hueco Mundo**_

Flapping silver robes hung behind the tall figure as he walked, his face fully covered in a rather demonic hollow mask. From under it, where it met his neck, black hair waved out, the only part other then the crown at the top of the mask that was not covered up. He walked with a trot as a sound from his boots, and he walked with a posture that made him appear as a king himself. This was Angel; this was the Primera Espada and the current King of Hollows while the other was away.

"Oi, you youngin', stop right there."

Angel stopped his long strides, turning to face the figure who had spoken to him. There stood the Segunda Espada, Barragan Luisenbarn, the only remaining and active Espada from Aizen's rule. Angel personally looked down on the figure, he was old and weak by now, his only strength remaining being that accursed rotting field of his.

"And what do you want, Barragan-San?" The voice of Angel was an interesting one, be it his mask or something else. It was distorted and had two voices speaking at once, as if it were some sort of Vaizard mask. The black eyes of the mask looked directly at Barragan as the voice from behind the spiked smile spoke solemnly.

"Now that Bladewin-Sama is gone, I can deal with you." Barragan spoke with angst in his voice, as if he were nervous.

Angel did not respond but turned and kept on walking. Clearly annoyed by this, Barragan rose up his right fist, and instantly a red energy shot out of it, the disk like Bala aiming straight for Angel's back.

"Fool…"

With a quick movement Angel turned, a yellow iris appearing in those black eye's, and his silver robes shot up, hitting the bala and nullifying its energies. The robe falling down around falling around Angel, he merely looked at the Espada, his eye's narrowing under the mask.

"Don't be insolent Barragan-San, I don't want to kill you."

"Like you could kill me, boy!"

Barragan growled the words as he reached out into the air, grabbed something, and instantly ripped his arm up, a black energy appearing in it that formed into the great broad axe, Arrogante. Smashing it into the ground, he looked at Angel, disgust in the old man's eyes. This whippersnapper was a NO BODY, like hell he would let some faggot like him rule over HIM, the GREAT Barragan Luisenbarn!

"You are a fool, Barragan."

_**New York City, Earth.**_

Hitsugaya found himself flying through the air, bouncing on the ground, and finally crashing into a nearby car, the vehicle blowing up when he landed on it. Crawling out of the flames, Hitsugaya kept himself propped up on his hands, blood coming from his back as his robes were burned. Looking up, he seen the bowleg appear in front of him, his jaw cracking as the force of the kick knocked him up into the air and blasted him into a nearby building, windows and bricks falling onto the pavement below.

Crawling out of the hole once again, Hitusgaya sighed, rubbing the blood from his jaw.

"Your speed and strength betrays your rank, Espada."

"Speed? Strength?" The hoarse voice made a perverted sound, perhaps laughter upon hearing that, raising his hands to point at the man.

"I haven't even used by power. I was just showing you why the Gotei 13, hell, evens the slaves of Aizen are inferior to us, the new Espada. Now then, Slave, how about we really do end this?"

Growling at the end, the tattoos on Azim's chest seemed to glow brighter before fading once more. Jumping out of the hole, Hitsugaya went to make a downward slash down at the Espada, one that would really end this battle. And then the mouth opened up before him.

"The hell!"

Hitsugaya seemed to scream the words as he was consumed into the Menos Grande's mouth that snapped shut, seemingly eating the man. With a burst of ice the head of the Gillian fell to pieces, revealing the unmarred Captain who looked like he had seen a ghost. Just what the hell was that? Before he could finish another Gillian appeared, this time behind him, and whipping around Hitsugaya went to attack the Gillian, only for four more to appear around him. In shock he turned his sword into a reverse grip, and with a whip motion he used the chain attached to the bottom of Zanpakuto to pierce the mask of all Gillians. Falling and turning to blackness, he took a deep breath, and looked down at Azim.

"What…was that?"

"This."

A one word reply was all he needed as five more Gillian appeared under Hitsugaya forcing the Captain upwards into the night sky. And into the mouth of another Gillian. With a sigh he turned on his heel and struck the Gillian directly in the mask, a wave of ice freezing it. Turning his head to the four Gillian coming from the ground, he swung the ice statue at them, taking all of them out as once in an explosion of ice.

"I guess, Slave, I'll have to actually throw my minions at you."

Hitsugaya snarled at this, something he didn't use to do as a kid, and swung his blade down again, this time a dragon of ice blasting down at Azim. However, before it could it, a wave of smaller hollows appeared before the ice, smashing into each other. But, sadly, before Hitsugaya could even contemplate this new wave of Hollows, he was instantly surrounded in a wave of smaller Hollows, each lurching at him.

Another snarl, another dragon bursting from the hilt of the nodachi, and instantly the smaller Hollow were gone, replaced by twice the amount of Hollows from before that now surrounded Hitsugaya. This wasn't turning out two good. With another wave of ice he destroyed these Hollows, and the next bigger wave, and the next. The next was different, however. This time, in addition to what seemed to be a hundred Hollows, a wave of Gillians was mixed in, all swarming onto the young Captains body.

Above it all was Azim who had, sometime in between the start of the attack and the wave of Hollows, had appeared amongst the nights clouds.

"You were right, Slave, payback is indeed a bitch. Now, watch as my OWN slaves destroy you, your soul, and EVERYTHING you stand for! DIE YOU DISGUSTING SHINIGAMI!!"

Through the wave of hollows on Hitsugaya's form the manical laughter from above was heard, and it was really, really agitating. Amongst the dog pile of hollows, his robes had been ripped off, revealing his bare chest, and he had lost both of his gauntlets that were on his arms, and his sword and dragons alone wasn't enough for the replicating wave of Hollows. This had to end.

Now.

"_Ban_

_Kai!"_

The words were muffled, but what Azim did notice was the wave of spiritual pressure and the fact that all of his three hundred or so Hollows were completely frozen instantly. With a simple turn of the Shinigami's sword inside of the Hollow's, they all fell apart into a dazzling array of ice, the neon lights reflecting off of all of them.

"So that is your BanKai, slave, that is-"

"Daiguren Hyoinmaru."

Hitsugaya twisted his left arm, which was now covered in ice that took the form of a dragons head. And other then changing arm, the dragon was now much more detailed, as if it was a real dragon on his arm. His large ice wings spread and much like the arm were now detailed, appearing like real draconic wings of ice with films of ice in-between the frozen fingers. A small ridge of ice went down his back and into the thinner and longer tail, and his feet and legs under the robes were covered in icy armor, his feet appearing like the claws of a dragon. A single arm of draconic ice went down his right arm as well, detailed just like everything else. The giant flowers of ice rose up behind him, but upon Hitsugaya opening his eye's, each petal instantly exploded into particles, falling about Hitsugaya's form. All in all, his bankai really had evolved in the past three years.

It wasn't normal, and Azim noted this.

"Tell me, Slave, Harribel told me you were much younger then this and that your bankai was much less refined. There is no way that you could have aged so much and gained so much more power in the span of three years."

Hitsugaya only smirked as he looked up, pointing his sword at the Espada.

"Let's just say that the Twelfth Division has its wonders."

Perking a decayed eyebrow, Azim motioned to summon more hollows, but he didn't have the chance. In fact, he never would again. Looking up, he felt a staggering spiritual pressure from before, and he looked into the sky only to see a blue light, hundreds of miles above them all, falling towards them.

"What is that?" Azim looked down back towards the captain, hundreds of more Hollows coming about them.

"You know I figured out your power, Espada. You summon these Hollows and you control them like puppets to do you bidding. Real slaves to your cause, no?" Hitsugaya only smirked as he seen the Hollows come at him, Azim unimpressed by what he had just heard. Raising his sword high into the air, he swung it down quickly, a blue light creating a streak at its tip.

"_Fall as a Comet of the Heavens, Daiguren Hyoinmaru."_

Instantly the blue light was gone. Azim looked up, and just in time for him, he noticed what was falling. A massive ball of ice, the size of the replica city itself, covered in a blue aura. A real life comet from the heavens to strike them all down.

"WHAT THE FU-"

The words were replaced by a scream as the comet impacted onto the city, the explosion resounding through the empty air as the nuclear style blast rose into the air, the ice particles falling all around.

_**Sotaicho's Quarters, Seireitei**_

Chojiro appeared before Shoujiru who was lying on the desk, files stacked all around him, his head covered by his arms.

"Nakahoshiaber-Sotaicho!"

Great. Another disruption from his sleep. Rising his head ever so slightly, he looked at Chojiro and sighed, putting it right back into the crook of his elbow.

"Yes Chojiro-kun?"

"Captain of the Tenth Squad, Toushiro Hitsugaya, has just returned. His mission was a success, he used the _Void Cube_ to teleport them to an alternate dimension and used his Bankai to kill the Arrancar. His report is incoming, Sotaicho."

"K, wake me up when it's in then…"

_**Las Noches, Hueco Mundo**_

"I told you not to fight me Barragan. Your power does not compare to mine."

Angel sat there on a large outcrop of rocks in a middle of a vast desert, in the middle of the destroyed fortress of Las Noches. Before him was a large amount of rotted materials, in the middle of it a broken skeleton covered in black flames, a broken black axe in its hand. It twitched slightly, looking up towards the Espada, it's lower jaw opening to speak to the tall, powerful, and strong Espada.

"H-how could you have such power…to defeat me without releasing…"

Angel sighed as he heard the words, looking down into the pit of purple and black materials, the broken skeleton trying to move. Kicking off of the jut of rock, he landed on the sand's and walked over to the edge of the rotting field and looking down into the pits of the darkness. He was disgusted with what he saw, the once great Espada reduced to nothingness before him and lying on the ground in a pit of his own filth on the edge of death. Just like the other old Espada, Harribel.

"Because, you are weak trash. Allow me to end this with a final step, my Hollow Brother."

With the distorted voice having spoken, Angel reappeared right beside Barragan, his rotting field not even affecting the Espada. Raising his right foot, he placed the black boot on the Espada's skull ever so gently, his mask showing no emotion.

"Good bye, Brother."

And with that the skull was smashed, darkness rising up from its depths. Angel was indeed something not to toy with.

"Now to deal with Azim's death."

Turning on his good heel, he walked out of the pit of darkness, his senses tingling ever so slightly. It was a sad loss for the Espada's, but this one could be replaced easily. Adjuchas were, after all, a dime a dozen.

_**Sotaicho's Quarters, Seireitei**_

Flipping through the files, the hazel eye's of Shoujiru reading everything quickly and powerfully, he examined each and every detail of the fight between Hitsugaya and the apparent Noveno Espada, Abdul-Azim Barakah. It was annoying that the Captain had to go all the way, even using some super powerful attack to crush and wipe out the Void Cube'd city. He couldn't help but what wonder what would have happened if the Captain had chosen to fight in the actual city.

"So, where is Hitsugaya now, Chojiro-Kun?" Choujiru muttered the words, looking up towards Chojiru.

"He is in the Forth Division hospitals being healed. He had received several wounds from the battle."

"Interesting. You're dismissed I need to think over some things."

With a nod the Lieutenant was gone, leaving Shoujiru to his own devices.

Which was lying back and putting some more candy into his mouth. It helped him think a lot easier for some reason, but at the moment that wasn't needed. He closed his eyes, thinking about the battle, and instantly got annoyed even more. To think, the ESPADAS of all things were coming back to fight, coming back to destroy the Soul Society. If only Hitsugaya wouldn't have been so stupid as to kill him and would have interrogated him.

Thinking behind his closed eyelids, Shoujiru was once more taken back to that fateful day.

_Aizen coughed up blood, his body hunching on one knee and his sword helping to keep him from falling. His hair was covered in electricity, one eye closed, and his body littered in battle wounds. He looked up at the massive gate one last time before turning back to his enemy, Shoujiru. The man himself stood tall, his body haven taken a few wounds but nothing too damaging. Or at least that's the façade he was playing. The tip of his sword pointed at the head of Aizen._

"_Before I end this war, Aizen, tell me, did you really think that Hollowfying yourself like this was going to help anything? That trying to kill the king would work?"_

_Aizen only smiled at the words before looking down to his own feet, his breath heavy with blood._

"_I didn't expect an unknown variable to come in. After all, the records said you were dead."_

_Shoujiru smirked at that, though he kept his sword pointed at Aizen._

"_Better safe than sorry, nyeh? Well then, as Shinji said, 'tis time to end this, Aizen."_

_With those words Shoujiru raised up his blade and looked down on Aizen, the thunderclouds surrounding them raging in anger. With a flash of the blade it was over, the war was finally over._

Opening his eye's Shoujiru sighed. Thinking about the past was tiresome, and he needed to sleep.

[Authors Note: Sorry I missed it lost chapter, but naturally all credits for Azim and Angel go two old friends of mine. And Synda, when you read this, sorry for killing off Azim like that, but he had to die DX. Anyway, the Void Cube is a small device created by a friend of mine that slips one into an alternate dimension, a populationless copy of wherever it is activated. And yes, Azim's powers were hollow manipulation, I just wish I could have had Azim use more of the powers.


	5. Track 4

**Track 4**

**Blip**

It was a hot, hot day in Tokyo, Japan, the summer heat in the noon time of the day being increased by the metal and the hot populations in the Japanese infested city. The buildings were tall, technology bustling, and if there wasn't a person on the streets there were people in the cars, driving around everywhere. People went in and out of the shops all around them, and were bustling with their business, completely unaware of the beings that stood over them, that watched them to make sure no harm came to their precious little forms.

Though, in Tokyo, that wasn't always the case. In one of shops came in a teenager, appearing as if he were 18, tall, and handsome. His strawberry blonde hair and his serious expression seemed to betray the large happy face on his shirt, or his tight blue jeans. Walking through one of the back doors and stepping through the curtain, Ichigo looked at his friends back there, a smile now on his face.

"What's going on guys?" Ichigo asked the question politely, sitting beside a big busted girl, his arm going around her back.

"Oh I'm just fine Ichigo-Kun!" Orihime replied instantly, snuggling closer to Ichigo.

"As am I, Kurosaki." Ishida replied as well, his blue collar shirt and his white cackies tight on his form, his legs crossed.

"Soy mas os menos." Chad replied in his deep voice, sitting in a recliner chair and hunched over, his Spanish dialect showing ever so slightly.

Laying his head down on Orihime's, Ichigo let his smile stay, looking across the crowd. It had been six months since they all last seen each other, with the exception of Ichigo and Orihime who had moved in together in the large shop. They always said a reunion was a great thing to have, and now, they were all finally having one. Six months could be a long time without seeing some friends.

"So Kurosaki, how has Shinji and the others been?" That was Ishida for you, always wanting to know what was going on in the spiritual world.

"Well," Ichigo started off, holding Orihime closer, ", Shinji and the other Vaizards work as Asia's own little personal army, going from disturbance to disturbance to quiet it down. That gives me some time to hold down the shop here with Orihime."

Ichigo replied kindly, obviously having been exceedingly happy since moving in with the red headed girl.

"So Chad, what have you been up too recently?" Ichigo asked kindly once again.

"I just returned from Mexico to visit my family. They were all doing well."

Before Ichigo could reply, a bell rung through the area, showing that someone was at the counter of the outside shop. Nodding, Orihime got up and bustled out to the front of the shop, going to serve the customer.

"So, Ishida, how has your dad been?"

Ishida sighed, pushing his glasses up when he heard the question. Things with Ryuken were always rough and tough, but the two had seemed to bond ever since the man saved him during the final battle with Aizen.

"He's been fine, though working hard as the Head of Staff in Karakura Hospital."

"Ah, that's good to he-" Cut off by a scream.

Instantly all of their hoods turned to the curtain door, all of them wondering who had just screamed. Ichigo himself had heard the scream multiple times in the past. It was Orihime's.

"TSUBAKI!"

Instantly Ichigo shot up, followed by all the others as they heard the attack name, each one of them busting from the curtain into the shop. One of the shelves had been knocked over, and there was a sign on the front door that said closed, something that wasn't there minutes ago. Standing in the middle of the shop was a tall man, his skin dark brown and his hair twisted into dreads. A bandana was tied on his head, keeping his twist out of his eyes, and a detailed baggy white shirt was on his torso, covering his long and baggy black shorts. Black gloves were on his hand, and with a push of his finger the black sunglasses were pushed up on his head, covering his eyes.

On the floor, her eyes closed, was the unconscious form of Orihime.

"'Sup my friends."

"What did you do to her you bastard!" Ichigo spoke out, yelling at the man, his face contorted in anger. The black man was unphased.

"Such foul language. All I did was paralyze her mind for a second so she fell unconscious."

"Answer the question, who are you and why are you here!?" Ichigo yelled again, but instantly Ishida stepped forward, his face frozen with seriousness.

"I'll handle this Kurosaki," he said softly before turning back to the new comer. "So, why are you here and what are your motives? From what Orihime yelled earlier, you seem to have some spiritual power."

The black man smiled at that comment, adjusting his glasses again and leaning on one of the shelves. Looking at each one, he smiled slightly. They were all so very, very young.

"Who am I? I'm a hero. My motives? To chew bubblegum and kick ass, and I'm all out of ass."

Silence filled the room then, Tadao's smile fading. Apparently no one had gotten the joke. Looking at Ichigo's fist clench, his smile came back, and under his sunglasses he eyed the boy down, an eyebrow raising. He was about to attack any second now.

And he did. He blasted out from behind Ishida, much to the Quincies shock, and came at the so called hero, his fist coming up to impact onto the so called Heroes face. Barely even moving, he watched as the fist hit an invisible wall but millimeters from his face, the same invisible force pushing it back and causing Ichigo to fall on his butt and beside Ishida. Needless to say, everyone was speechless. It wasn't every day some black guy came into a Japanese shop and was able to repel such fist and such without even moving.

Adjusting himself and standing straight, the Hero watched as Ichigo stood back up, Ishida standing forward once again.

"If you try any-"

"-thing like that again I'll be forced to step in. Am I right, Quincy?" the Hero mentioned the words with a smile on his face, finishing the Quincies words. Ishida sighed, raising his right arm up into the air, a charm dangling from the wrist.

"Resulting to forcing the answers out of me? How hasty of you all." The Hero said the words smoothly as he seen Ichigo reach up to his chest, Ishida's arm twitch, and Chad's arms flex. How hasty indeed.

They all came at him at once and the Hero couldn't help but smile.

_**Onimitsukido Headquarters, Seireitei**_

The chart's these days; they will really off the wall. The word from Division Twelve had already came in, the data streaming through the monitors revealing something seen once every few thousand years. Something that caused the spiritual balance to go wild, something that REQUIRED the attention of the Masked Earth Protection Group. And boy, that was rare. This sound, this alert, ran all though the Onimitsukido headquarters, reaching the ears of even the Commander, and then it was known to all just what was happening.

A Class Nine Event.

_**China**_

The golden barrier, though bright in the eye's of the spiritual, was nothing but invisible to the eye's of the humans. Inside it were several people, most of them dressed oddly, sitting or lying down. Their bodies were mostly destroyed or covered in wounds, but slowly regenerating, as if the barrier was healing them, rejecting all of their wounds and making them one hundred percent healed again. Outside of the barrier was a large man covered in pink, even having a small crop of pink hair onto of his head, though one would have to be behind him to see that? On top of his head was a very, very decorative mask, the form of some shaman mixed with a demon, almost tribal in nature. Hachigen turned his head to look behind him, at the tall form of yet another who was chatting on the phone.

"Sheesh, what do you mean there's an important event going on in Japan?" The voice was lax, it's speaking slouching and leaning on some dumpster. His hair was in a bowl cut and blonde, and he was wearing a tan dress shirt and black tie. Tight black pants with a brown belt covered anything below the waist, and on the side of his head was an equally odd site. A mask, almost like that of a pharaohs, put off to face the side, draping that would normally cover the back of the head covering the side.

"So we gotta' send someone there now? – Class Nine? What the fuck? – Fine, most of us here are pretty badly hurt after a training session, so I'll just send Kensei and Mashiro. – Yeah, it's fine, they'll be there shortly. – Yeah, whatever lil' Shi."

With a click the man sighed, turning back to face the large pink man.

"What is it Hirako-Kun?" Hachi spoke the words silently to Shinji, as if not to wake anyone. Then again, the double layers to his voice really didn't help the problem anyway.

"Apparently Soul Society say's that there's a Class Nine going down in Tokyo. We need to send Kensei and Mashiro." Shinji didn't look too happy saying those words, but he tried his best to keep an apathetic face in any case.

Hachi turned his heads into the yellow barrier, looking directly into the barrier, at a tall, white haired man.

"Did you hear that Kensei-Kun?" The man simply looked at him and nodded, before looking down to the sleeping girl in a white jumpsuit beside him. Then he kicked her in the head.

"Wake your ass up, we got a mission!" Mashiro instantly sat up and held her head, a whine coming from her small mouth.

"What was that for Kensei!" She yelled, her voice young and high pitch. Kensei only looked to Hachi and winked the signal. Instantly Hachi rose his hand's, snapping once with his large hands. Instantly the two were gone, their destination taking them straight into Tokyo.

_**Tokyo, Japan**_

The shop, was, no doubt, in a messed up state. Shelves were knocked over, things broken, but oddly enough not only were none of the walls cracked but no one had come in to check the massive noise being made in the shop. If anyone would have come in, they would have seen the fact that furniture all over the place was broken and destroyed, that items of purchase had been turned into darts and punctured the floor. It was almost like a bomb had gone off in the shop, blowing most of it to bits.

And the fight was still going on.

Ichigo had managed to get Orihime up quickly and get her into the back room, her unconscious form now lying in a ball on the back wall, but everyone else wasn't doing nearly as good.

The tall, black man smiled as he seen Ishida come at him, his spider like bow forming in his hands. He instantly pulled back the strings in his hand, and a massive bulge of blue appeared behind him as he looked dead at the man, intent to kill in his eyes.

"Licht Regan!"

Instantly the arrows shot out, all one thousand of them condensed as a single large blue cannon ball, raging to destroy anything in their path. The dark skinned man only looked at them once, and instantly they hit an invisible wall, seemingly about to explode. Instantly however the invisible seemed to cocoon the explosive arrows and with a flick of his wrist, the man sent them, now condensed as a glowing, near solid stream at the thing coming in behind him.

Chad had made his move, his right arm condensed in black and red material, and a massive green aura covering his fist. But the hit would never connect. The stream impacted the human dead on the chest, piercing it, and turning into a spear of light. The attack instantly propelled itself, and Chad's skewered body, towards the wall, pinning his now unconscious form to it.

"Chad!" The yell came man's side as Ichigo appeared above his face contorted in anger. In his right hand came a flash, aimed directly at the Heroes head.

"Think your actions through man, this kinda' shit won't work on me man." The man smirked as he spoke, looking at the flash. Instantly an invisible force blasted the teen in the stomach, his face going from anger to pain, as he blasted into the wall. Normally the force would have sent him straight through the wall, but as if some barrier was inside the shop he only hit it, causing no cracks.

No sticking up out of the floor, the sealed form of Zangetsu laid at the Heroes feet, the man smiling even wider now.

"So, you managed to seal the thing, interesting." As he spoke another interesting thing happened, Ichigo's damaged body being wrapped in black fabric to the wall, metal pins holding the bandages down.

Ishida appeared behind the man, an arrow aimed directly at the back of his head.

"Don't move, you know you're cornered now."

The man only smiled.

"Those were Shinigami Demonic Arts, or Kido, weren't they?" Ishida spoke with confidence.

"See for yourself, Quincy."

Instantly the man was behind Ishida, leaving the Quincies eyes open wide in shock. His hand now placed on Ishida's head, Ichigo could only watch in horror as Ishida's hands dropped to his side, his eye's opening wide.

"Forbidden Art, Star Deletion. Forty-eight hours."

Instantly he let go of Ishida's head, the teen falling to the floor, his eyes blank.

"YOU BASTARD, WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!?!"

The man only looked over to Ichigo, apathy in his eyes hidden by the black sunglasses.

"Had to get rid of the obstacles."

_**Outside of the Shop**_

Kensei looked over the massive city of Tokyo, his eye's scanning it. Oddly enough, not only did they not pick up anything out of the ordinary, but there was no spiritual pressure at all in the area. With a sigh the man put his hands in his baggy pockets, cocking his head and turning to Mashiro. She simply puckered her lips and looked at Kensei, sighing.

"Class Nine my ass, there's nothing here!" Kensei proclaimed, his face twisted in annoyance.

"Now why would you say that?" The voice hung in the air, coming, literally, from nowhere. Soft and smooth as it was, at such an altitude as Kensei and Mashiro were standing, it drew their attention.

Kensei quickly turned around, looking dead at the man. His hair was black and in locks, his eye's hazel and an odd purple make [similar to Findors] found place around his eyes. His skin was tan, his left ear pierced with a gold stud, and a cocky smile was on his face. The dark brown blazer covering his white shirt was snazzy to say the least, and the black belt seemed to keep up those tight jeans of his quite well. However the most eye taking thing about him was the katana stuck through his belt, on the right hip.

Kensei naturally knew this wasn't normal.

"Who…are you?"

"Me?" The man simply shrugged as he said that, before turning away from Kensei and looking to Mashiro, "I'm much more interested in seeing who _you are."_

His smooth voice seemed to do something to Mashiro, as she blushed slightly and started to wiggle.

"Kensei-San, this guy is…weird!" She yelled to him in a perky voice, the man's eye's going blank with annoyance.

"I don't know, but he's about to tell us who he is and what that sword is." Kensei sneered as he said those words, his hands balling into fist. Even though the man wasn't even trying, his body leaked spiritual pressure out.

And it was heavy.

Really heavy.

"I can't man, my friend told me to keep a low profile, know what I'm saying?" As the man spoke he had raised and flattened his hand, lowering it as he said the words low. Kensei only sneered harder.

"Mashiro, you handle him, I'll look for his friend." Kensei turned as he seen the words, and in that same instant Mashiro was already attacking.

She had dropped her sword the moment he gave the order and, almost instantly there was a mask on her face, giant bug eyes with antenna on them. And her leg was directly behind the man's head.

And then he was directly in her face.

His right hand grabbed her mask by the forehead, the kick hitting the air, and her body completely open. With a smile, mixed in with a sigh, he seemed to push her head away and murmured "Star Deletion, 15 minutes."

Instantly the mask exploded, breaking and falling to shards as he pushed the body back, sending Mashiro's limp form to fall onto one of the buildings below, her body bouncing once as it hit the roof. And then Kensei was behind him, the man still smiling seemingly unaware of the punch coming at the back of his head. The fist swam through the air, punching the area where the man was though missing, the man now appearing under him.

"Think out your actions man. I thought you were a war veteran or some shit like that!" The man yelled the words as his left leg shot up as a kick and impacted into the man's stomach, Kensei coughing up fluid as his body shot higher in the air.

"And please, use the Void Cube man. We don't want to tear up this city."

Instantly Kensei was back behind the man, his right hand shooting down to his leg and ripping up the small combat knife. It came down hard, aimed at the man's back, but in reality it was all for naught.

Having turned so quickly, his left hand grabbed Kensei's right fist and the combat knife and held it to the side. Before Kensei could even react the first of the man came up, directly into Kensei's stomach. Not stopping there, the hand proceeded to move up, transforming from a powerful hook to the stomach into a devastating uppercut that hit Kensei straight on his jaw, causing him to go into the air, though not far. The man kept his hold on Kensei's right hand and simply pulled him back down, his right leg shooting back up to blast Kensei in the stomach.

This time the man let go, the cocky smile still on his face as he grabbed Kensei's right boot and pulled him down again. His right fist coming up again, it was sent flying at Kensei's left thigh, more specifically his pocket, as he crushed the bone and sent Kensei skidding back into the same building Mashiro was lying on.

"F-fuck…!" Kensei sputtered out the words as he stood up, his right leg killing him. With a growl on his face he looked up to see that the man had something in his right hand now, a small, black cube in between his finger tips.

"La-de-da. Now we can get this fight really starting, Hybrid." Though Kensei was taken aback by the word "Hybrid", it was rare that someone wasn't shocked at the Hollow Mask that Mashiro had used, he was more shocked about how the man had been able to grab the Void Cube from his pocket, something that all of the Vaizard held in case a situation like this arose. Tossing it into the air.

Instantly the cube exploded, searing them all with its light before fading. Just like when Hitsugaya had used it, Mashiro, Kensei and the mysterious man were still in their positions, in the same city, just without people in it. An alternate dimension so to speak.

The man simply shrugged. "Flashy flashy, how terribly flashy man. But at least now we can both go all out. Right?"

Kensei smirked, though his face was still in anger. "Like hell I'd need to go all out to defeat you."

He instantly appeared in the man's face, his fist both coming up and glowing blue. The man didn't make any movements to dodge, he simply raised his left hand and grabbed Kensei's right fist. At that same moment he side stepped, pushing the first into the other and causing both explosions to occur beside them. To Kensei's shock, naturally, but before he would even express that the man was above him, an axe kick coming down and sending Kensei's body blasting into the ground below.

The explosion at the ground mind the man chuckle as he slowly descended, seeing the broken car bits fall around Kensei's now standing form, panting.

"Yo man, with that broken hip of yours, you are moving like a tuuurtle~" He sung the words when he landed, Kensei only looking up with anger in his eye's.

"Like hell I'll-" Cut off as the man appeared beside him now, a flash step taking him in too quickly. His left hand came in the shape of a palm, hitting Kensei dead in the throat. Spittle and blood came out in return as the man continued the action into a choke slam, shattering the ground under the too.

Paralyzed for but a moment, Kensei shot his left hand up, but the man was gone, now back into the air and looking down on Kensei.

Crawling back up out of the whole, still coughing blood, Kensei couldn't help but ball his fist up again. Just WHO was this guy and who in the world was he so much better than him at hand to hand combat? Hakuda was Kensei's best fighting art after all. Slightly standing up he only looked at the man and smiled, a real smile at that, and raised his hand to his face.

"You asked for it, motherfucker…" Kensei growled the words, and in an instant his hand was pulled over his face. The white, hockey style mask with three eye slits formed over his face instantly, covering up most of his face except for a tuff of silver hair on top.

"Interesting." The man smiled as he felt the dense pressure rise up, pressing against his body then seen the man disappear. "But frontal attacks won't work." With a blinding slash he cut the Kensei before him in half right as it appeared, but oddly enough, no blood clinged to the silver blade.

Now in full view for all to see, the rectangular and opal handle went well with the pure white wrappings on the hilt. The bushy white tassel, however, seem to throw off the balance slightly, but not much.

Spinning the sword in his hand now, he held it reverse grip before slamming it down towards the air below him, the blade piercing the now reappearing head of Kensei. It faded, just like the last "clone" and no blood came out of the head. Instead, it spewed out of the man's jaw as a devastating high kick smashed his skull back, sending him flying, though not for long as the man flipped, standing straight again.

Sheathing his sword, he only sighed, looking directly at the man before rubbing his jaw. The force behind that kick was staggering, yes, but upon looking up the man could tell that Kensei was holding back.

"Please, stranger, try pushing on a little harder. Holding back against me in unwise."

Underneath his Jason like mask, Kensei only sneered harder. Arrogance, something he couldn't stand, and as he heard the man's words he could feel his hand's start to clench stronger then they normally would. Though this mystery fighter seemed not to notice it, Kensei would make sure he noticed this. In the next second Kensei was behind the man, causing him to turn, but he wasn't nearly quick enough. His arms came up in a loose block as the fist hit it, crushing force pushing the man back. But that wasn't all, no, for you see the force seemed to explode out, a wave of explosive energy causing the air to erupt into red and yellow heat, lined in silver, as the mystery fighter was blasted back, skidding along the air at a downward angle.

Stopping with a panted breath, he looked up, only to see that Kensei was gone. Before he could react to even that site he felt a fist impact into his stomach, blasting him into the ground with another explosion, this time drops of blood raining down to the ground after the collision. Lying in his own personal crater, the man smiled, blood dripping from his mouth and the burned off skin on his stomach. His eye's fell on the stationary form of Kensei before he began to talk again, arrogance and seemingly no pain in his voice.

"You shouldn't have stopped, Stranger. I mean, now that you ruined the sleeves of my favorite blazer, now I really do gotta step up my game!"

"Enhance the waves, Hitode~"

Kensei heard the Shikai release and instantly moved to stop it, but before he could he was caught in shock as a foot was directly in his face, impacting on the mask and sending Kensei flipping back, colliding into the nearest building. Hard. At the origin stood the mysterious fighter, his sword still sheathed and his leg reeling back from a roundhouse kick. The hilt of the Zanpakuto was now wrapped in what seemed to be pink and the tassel was now strands of pink fabric instead of the normal bushy white.

"I'll let you figure out what Hitode hear does, Stranger. Explaining it might get boring~"

Kensei, hearing the words, instantly exploded out of the building, revealing that everything from the nose down on his mask had broken apart and flown away from the force of the kick. He hung in the air now, looking at the form of this fighter, but for some reason he couldn't see him clearly. Whether it was from the force of the kick or the release, the rattled brain couldn't figure out. Then again, the man wasn't giving him time either.

The man's fist appeared before Kensei's face, and in a turn of his head he dodged it and sent his own fist at the side of the stranger. With a slight poof sound he dodged it and appeared in front of Kensei, his leg coming foreword in a snap kick, his Shunpo able to get him out of the way. Kensei caught the kick this time and smiled, and ripped the combat knife like Zanpakuto from his side. It spun on his finger and quickly he brought it down, and fast too, towards the leg of the new comer. And then he was gone. Kensei shoved the blade deep into the air, his face frozen in shock.

It didn't help that a hand was now on his shoulder, lightly tapping it.

Before the Vaizard could turn a kick crashed down on the back of his neck, causing him to impact into a bus below, and run straight through it and into the ground underneath, an explosion coming up afterwards.

Hands on his hips, the man smiled looking down at the flames.

"What happened to that speed technique you used earlier, Stranger? I didn't think being blurry eyed and my abilities increasing would affect the fight _this _much!"

"Blow em' away, Tachikaze!"

Blue lines rose up from the strike instantly, like beams of light crashing against the wind. The Stranger barely had time to dodge the first few beams, but was able to nimbly as they shot into the air. Looking down, he noticed that in the middle of the flames was a light green light, and with a smile he reached for his sword as a several whip like beams of light rose up, aiming to strike down the man. Naturally he didn't know their abilities but he knew damn well he didn't want to get hit by them, and with a gleam in his eye he drew his sword, cutting down the incoming beams and causing them to crash into the buildings around him.

With an observant eye he watched them explode. That wouldn't be smart to touch.

"That still won't be enough you know…"

Saying the words with a mock sound voice seemed to work in taunting as his figure blasted up from the heat below. But not just one Kensei, oh no, he wasn't playing that anymore. The stranger smiled as he seen three Kensei's erupt from the flames. With a chuckle the man started flying back as the three Kensei's chased him, their revealed mouth's snarling with spittle and blood as they hounded down the man, flying through the streets.

"Now this, THIS is a technique my friend! Shame it lowers your speed though, you'll never catch me like this! Try a little harder and I might even tell you my name, Stranger!"

Glee in his voice, he watched as the Kensei's instantly sped up to catch him and waving his blade through the air like some kind of toy, all the man could do was smile and laugh as the three were unable to catch them. Then he moved foreword. With a spin he cut the Kensei in the middle in half, his body falling to the ground and skidding before fading to wind. The two other Kensei's stopped hard before turning and charging him, but the stranger was already behind the one of the right, sheathing his sword as he fell to the ground without his head, fading too wind.

The real Kensei appeared behind him, swinging down his combat knife hard, but all the man could say was "Do you really want to do that?" in response. He too was already behind the real Kensei, resheathing his sword as blood spewed through the area, the real Kensei falling on his but and hitting his head as the strike landed. His left hand was now pressing on his neck as the gaping slash bled, and the man only turned, redrawing his sword and sticking it right in his masked face.

"J-just who are you?!"

Kensei spoke hard through his panting but all the man could do was smile back in response, his hazel eye's mocking Kensei as they looked down on him. Finally, he replied.

"Call me Eji, Stranger. Now that I have conformed to your ways, conform to mine and go all out."

Eji then silently sheathed his sword before jumping up high into the air and doing one spin, landing with a plop on the edge of one of the buildings roofs.

Kensei could only groan once as he stood, the blood still spilling from his neck. If he did go Bankai, he knew that he really would have to kill this person and not drag him back for questioning, but at the moment he really didn't think that would be a possibility anyway. Looking up, Kensei only took a deep breath before muttering those two words.

"_Ban_

_Kai~_**!**_"_

Eji watched in a bit of awe as a massive vortex of reiyoku formed, blasting up and taking a green, windy hue. It was like a tornado was forming, the static in the air being the result of the powerful release. The ground quickly gave way and the buildings moaned in anguish from the forces pressing against them. Green bits of power seemed to fly from the tornado, each time touching something and exploding. Quickly the surrounding blocks around the massive tornado began to blow away, the force of the rising winds and the explosions causing the buildings to fall to pieces.

Eji, now standing on air and withstanding the massive forces, only smiled as he seen the tornado start to fall in on itself. It seemed that Kensei was indeed preparing for close ranged combat, and restricting so much power inside his own form, it only could be the mask's doing. Finally the tornado seemed to just completely fall, causing a mass of debris to stretch out and litter the area, a massive cloud of dust on the ground.

"Form Two: _**Arekuruukaze Tsuchikaze!**_"

Eji smiled a wide grin now as he went to grip his sword. And then he felt the pain.

The punches were too fast to count and too large in number for Eji to focus on one point. Though his sleeves and shirt were burned away earlier, these attacks would do more then just burn away cloth. As the strikes landed in abundance the explosions rained out, quickly covering a large area and causing Eji to nearly lose consciousness from the strikes. His eye's now closed, he could only tell by the pain he was feeling that he was being rammed into the ground headfirst and dragged along it, the cracking rocks even hurting his ears. Finally opening his eye's, he felt his body rise up into the air and seen a fist crash deep into his solar plexus, but before he could even spit up blood the explosion occurred, burning his chest and sending him into another building.

Another explosion, then another building. It seemed to feel that way for a few minutes before Eji finally felt the blows numb, his head being rammed into the ground once more. Kensei stood over his body, puffing and panting as he looked at the mangled form, and with one more kick he causing an explosion right on Eji's right arm, destroying the appendage. Too hurt and numb to even scream now, he simply coughed up blood as he lie there, most of his clothes burned off. With a slight movement of his eye's he looked up to Kensei as the hand reached down, lifting him up by his hair.

"Now then, let's retry this. You said your name was Eji? Then just who the hell are you and what the hell are you then? And what did you do to Mashiro?!"

Eji only looked down at him, his lips moving quietly with words.

"T-tell me first, as a last request…what do your call yourself masked one…?"

"Vaizards." Kensei sneered as he answered, gripping the man's hair just a little tighter.

Eji only laughed slightly now before finally muttering what Kensei though to be his last statements.

"So…that's what we call ourselves?"

[Hitode translates to Starfish. To those confused, it is a pure enhancement ability, raising the power of all the senses as well as bluring the enemies vision. Kensei's bankai loosely translates too "Raving Winds that Tear the Earth Asunder with Wind." Naturally what he is using now is only the SECOND form of it, expect more detail of it in the next chapter.

Just a question to my few reviewers. Did I make this part of the fight too long and should I have ended the chapter sooner?]


	6. Track 5

**Track. 5**

_The Wild Light Showdown_

**Kurosaki Shop, Tokyo**

"Er…maybe I did overdo it just a little."

A masculine voice rang out over them all, the intruder sitting on top of the counter. The glass was shattered and its contents were spilled all over the floor, either burned or simply destroyed. Legs crossed and one hand propping up the figures chin, he found himself looking with his hazel eyes over the area. Ichigo, despite his efforts, was bound by some Bakudo and attached to the front wall. The others were either knocked our or forced into unconsciousness.

It was, perhaps, the object in the man's left hand that was of interest. With downcast eyes Ichigo looked over too it, his eyes straining through the pain and blood to fully see what it was he held. It was a glowing white orb encased in a box of translucent yellow energy. And the man before him had simply plucked it out of his chest like nothing was wrong.

"What…what did you do to me! Who _are _you!" Ichigo yelled, spittle and blood coming from his mouth. The opposite figure only sighed.

"Call me Tadao-San. As for what I did, well, I just took that Hollow of yours out of your soul and sealed it up." Tadao spoke with a matter of fact tone, as if it was some natural occruence. Ichigo only opened his eyes, struggling even more despite the pain and the Bakudo around him.

"Give it back! I need that to-"

"To what? Abuse? I was sent to see if you were worthy to hold that power and apparently you aren't. You fight for the safety of your friends, a noble reason to fight but man come on. If I wanted too, I could have killed them all, you too."

Jumping from his seat on the counter and letting the box in his hand seemingly fade away, he walked back Ichigo and to the front door, opening it slightly before turning back around. Smiling he looked at them all and left the shop, the bell and door ringing as he left. As Tadao took his first step out, he muttered a single word. Then the shop exploded, fire ringing out behind him and stones and people flying in all directions as the dust and winds filled the air. Already ambulances and sirens could be heard, despite the haste of the blast, but it didn't matter to Tadao. He was now in his spirit form and walking up a case of invisible stairs. He had things to do and needed to see if Eji was capable of doing what he was assigned to do.

Protect him.

**The Void Cube – Tokyo Replica**

"**TEKKEN TACHIKAZE: BAKUHA!!!**"

The words were yelled as the shadowy figure exploded from the rubble, a arm wrapped in dull, metallic armor and wielding a knuckle-like blade flying outwards. Eji only looked down on the incoming attack, his yellow irises narrowing as he seen the glowing power of it come upwards. Twisting his feet and using his on spiritual power to augment his body, he felt the speed of shunpo possess him and was gone, the fist going straight through the air.

Appearing several dozen meters away on top of a shattered roof was Eji, revealing his new form. His right arm was back and the wounds were, for the most part, healed. But it wasn't his healed injuries, his lack clothes [save the ruins of his pants around his unmentionables] and the still sheathed sword at his waist that was odd. No, it was the oddly shaped Hollow Mask he donned around his head. More like a helm, it was mostly purple, with a dome that went from the middle of the forehead to the back of the neck. It was thick too, almost as thick as the long horn that went from the meeting point of the dome and the mask, a sharp and wicked point noting the end of the appendage. Chuckling with his distorted, hollow-changed voice, Eji looked up with his yellow eyes and towards the being of Kensei.

"After you changed your Bankai's form you started using that attack. But you are a fool if you think you can hit me, Stranger. And even if it did, you are forgetting that my Mask, in exchange for explosive power, gave me immensely powerful regeneration."

Kensei scowled as he heard those words, turning and facing the stationary Eji. His left eye, which was the only part of his face covered by the Mask, blinked once. When looking at Eji, it was like looking at a black blob with the slight figure of a human. Was this another power of his?

"Maybe I should stop playing around then. You seem to be the type who can't even match my power, so I guess I'll end this fight now." Eji perked an eyebrow under his mask then, intrigued by the threat before Kensei continued, the former Taicho changing his stance. "It's about to get chaotic, Tachikaze."

Raising both of his fists, a massive explosion of power blasting from his body and washing over the area, Kensei smashed his two tomahawk-like blades together, a white explosion of wind washing over his body. Frowning and looking down to Eji, he began to pump an obscene amount of power into the blades, bringing them back down to his sides. Tensing up, Eji doing the same and reaching down to grab his Zanpakuto, Kensei prepared to unleash his attack.

"Tachikaze Form Three…

_**Gufuu-Ken!**_"

Yelling the words, Kensei brought both of his fist back and shot them both forward, two spheres of power forming at the end of them. Before Eji could fully draw his blade, the spiraling spheres of power combusted forwards, massive tornados the size of towers composing before his fist. Instantly the two towers of destructive force had wiped out everything before him, a mushroom cloud complete with the thunderous cloud spawning before Kensei as if on cue in some sort of violent play. Cars, rocks, glass and fire swept outwards in all directions, many of the remaining buildings still falling from the force of the power.

Panting, Kensei raised his left fist to his eye and removed the remains of the mask. If he kept it on any longer, he might have run out of energy.

Minutes passed as Kensei hung in the air, waiting, and after one last scan of the area he let his Bankai deform, his right hand glowing as the spiraling bits of armor reformed into the small combat knife. Now the fight was over. With one last sigh, Kensei turned, his eyes falling downcast as he seen Mashiros still limp form lying on one of the rooftops. Hacchi would be able to help her, which much was true. Finally starting to let the adrenaline fade from his body, Kensei made up his mind to go ahead and leave the void cube.

"Now now Stranger, who said this fight was over?"

Eyes widening in shock, Kensei turned, seeing some of the smoke that had risen high in the air fade away. A golden box of energy was visible and, as the minutes went by, the figure was revealed inside it. No…the _figures_.

Standing beside the now maskless Eji was Tadao, the man whistling with his hands in his pockets.

"H-how…."

"Hey now, Stranger, it shouldn't be that shocking that I have allies. It just so happens that my allies now how to enter into other directions."

Kensei, mouth still agape with shock, could only watch as Tadao rose his hands and snapped, everything around them flashing inverse and falling away. Noise instantly rose back up from the ground, along with the rejuvenated city of Tokyo, the people below going amongst their business. Letting the golden box fall away too, Tadao only took the ciggeratte that had somehow appeared in his mouth out, blowing a ring of smoke. Instantly a whole the same size was in Kensei's chest.

Looking down, blood leaving his mouth and wound, Kensei could only think one word before falling to the same rooftop that Mashiro was on.

_Shit…_

Letting him fall, Tadao turned back to Eji, sighing.

"I told you," he began, like a father to his child, ", that if you let him go full force I'd need to bail you out. Shit man, you didn't even use your BanKai!"

Eji only smiled, his hands finding themselves in the remains of his pockets.

"I could have handled that final attack. I didn't need your Bakudo to block it…or to kill him like that. You sure can be scary when you want to be, Tadao-San."

"…BanKai you said?"

Instantly the two men both turned around, seeing a group of others before them. Standing their wearing his rather fancy hat was Shinji, Hacchi at one side and Lisa at the other.

"Hacchi, preparations complete?" Shinji asked, his voice rather lax given the situation.

The large, pink man nodded. Tadao himself only narrowed and eye and observed the situation with a fleeting gaze before smiling ever so slightly.

"Bakudo Eighty, Idebune and a widespread Junsei Danku to protect the town below. You are a skilled one, 'Hacchi' was it?"

Words spoken with such calmness and correctness startled Hacchi, making the man open his eyes in shock. Shinji only scowled, as did Lisa. Nodding once, Lisa shot forward, a mask appearing over her head that was different from the others. With a cross on the front of the mask, Lisa drew her sword in an attempt to take down both enemies at once. Eji only smiled, grabbing his now-sealed Zanpakuto and began to charge forward himself, though Tadao's arm threw itself in his face, stopping the man.

Hazel jewels watching Hacchi drop down to tend to Kensei and Mashiro, Tadao smiled as Lisa was practically on them.

And then she was gone.

Shinji, despite his observing view, looked on with horror as he seen Lisa's form blast high into the air, fragments of her clothing and her mask falling with drops of blood at such a height. It was an explosive strike, one that was both invisible and unseen by the people around.

"Banshó. A Hado. Pretty strong coming from someone like me, eh?" Tadao smiled as he spoke, ignoring the fact that Lisa's body was already being healed by Hacchi in his barrier along with the other two.

"You…bastard…!" Shinji muttered, his hand gripping on the scabbard he held in his left hand. Shaking his head, Tadao snapped his fingers again as a burst of light filled the area, coupled with a crack. Looking up, his eyes in shock once more, he began to scream at Shinji to get out of the way. It was too late.

"Kidō cancelation. Pretty damned hard to do for beginners. Oh, and have fun with your uh, coffin there buddy. Got to jet man, c'ya!"

The words, each one, were coupled with another startling revelation. Shinji coulnd't get out of the way as the black box appeared around his body, or as the black swords of energy skewered the inside of it. Hacchi couldn't recast his spell in time to stop the two mysterious figures from disappearing from view with the use of some kido. All he could do was watch as the scene unfolded before his eyes.

[Authors Note

Bakuha – Explosion

Gufuuken – Tornado/Hurricane Fist

Idebune – Weighing Anchor. Credit goes to former RP buddies for kido. 80th Bakudo and prevents transportation effects from being used.

Junsei Danku – Perfect Splitting Void. Credit goes to former RP buddies for kido. 92nd Bakudo and is a super Danku, forming a box around the user and repelling attacks that hit it.

I decided to make Kensei's BanKai multileveled to get rid of any possible confusion with canon. The chapter was kind of long but I hadn't written one in forever so meh. And sorry for all the issues in the last chapter grammar wise!]


	7. Track 6

**Track Six**

_The Preluder_

**Las Noches**

Golden robes flew behind the tall figure as he walked, the false lights of Las Noches inner chambers reflecting from the bright fabric. He walked with a certain grace to his steps, but also a brutality. A brutality that was unmatched by any other. Yellow eyes narrowed as the black began to tightly squeeze them, the white Hollow Mask adorning his face keeping any true emotion he ever felt hidden. Hidden black shoes made their way up a series of tall stairs, silent sounds leaving an invisible footprint behind, and once the figure reached the top of the throne and turned on the white heels of his sandals. Letting the yellow eyes sweep the chamber, the long hall, the black drapes, the white columns and the five figures before him, the figure finally nodded before taking a seat in the massive throne.

Behind him lay a massive stained glass wall. It detailed a shadowy figure draped in silver and gold, a single hand stretching out and encompassing all of the white sands below it. At each finger was a sword, and adjacent to each sword was another inversed sword. La Diez Espada. That was what it represented.

This was Angel Faycorps, the Primera Espada and as "he" called him, the stand in King of Hollow. Stand in. Just the thought made Angel tighten his hands under the massive golden robe that covered his body, something that the five figures before him didn't even notice. Stepping forward and into the light was an Arrancar, a white cloak covering most of his body. Using a flash of his gloved hand the figure revealed himself to have the visage of a young man. Golden brown locks covered his head, hanging around his ears and bangs falling before his eyes. A single arch of white found its way over his slender left brow, and hazel eyes drifted up to Angel. Bowing the man began to speak.

"Father, I have assembled your greatest. The four Vasto Lordes that have became your brothers and sisters in arms." Even his voice was young but it held something in it that was authorize, strong. The son of Angel Faycorps was a strong one indeed.

"Good, Lucifer," Angel said, nodding his head, before turning to the other four figures, "and thank you for assembling my comrades, for today we begin to establish ourselves as the true rulers of the Spiritual Realms. So please, step forward…

"Andreas Marquis," the first name spoken, and with a smile another figure stepped forward. His hair was violet and slicked back; tied into a long pony-tail in the back that reached down and touched the middle of his spine He wore a black shirt and a white jacket, similar to the old uniforms, around his body, though the sleeves on the jacket were short. From the mid region of the tops of his arms and down to his fingers was a white garment, a black band where the knuckles were. Perhaps the oddest thing about him was his makeup, around his eyes were dark bands of purple and from each eye were two triangles, each as thick as the eye, the met down to a point mid-way through his cheeks. With a cocky smile he simple flicked his fingers as a salute.

"Yamura Kira," leaning on one of the pillars was this figure, quiet and looking as young as Lucifer was. His hair was all curving downwards and into spiky bangs, covering the back and sides of his neck as well as his eyebrows and some even touching his nose. With a chained piercing in his left ear and a bone-white chocker, perhaps his fragments around his neck, the man seemed to give off the impression of pure youth. Clothing wise, Kira was also rather flamboyant, spiked protrusions coming from his jacket's shoulders and his hakama being not only form fitting but having black lines drawn onto the knees. This one didn't even bother to acknowledge.

"Cako de Lako," unlike the first two before him, this man was neither youthful nor informal. He stood tall, his arms folded at his chest, his face worn with battle and beard gruff growing at his chin, lips, and neck. His hair was black and thrown about his head and face and from his left ear draped a single white tooth, sharp and connected by chains to the ear. Cako de Lako's sleeves and hakama were baggy, and around his torso was an even baggier shirt with no sleeves around his standard white shirt. Around his waist was the standard black obi sash but what made him stand out, despite his military posture, was the naginata hanging from his back without sheath nor fabric. It simply floated above his back. Nodding, Angel turned to the last figure.

"And finally there is my dear, dear Carra LeRouge." Finishing the last name, the lone woman in the group looked up as she had been sitting down the whole time. Her black sandals revealed tiny feet in the socks, pocking out of the baggy hakama around her legs. She wore nothing around her torso other then a simple white shirt, tucked into the black obi sash, with no sleeves and a deep dip at the chest. At the back of the garment was a hood thrown over her head and covering her face, or most of it save for the tan skin and the bits of blonde coming from the hood. Now turning his gaze back to the whole group, Angel let out a chuckle.

Just as planned.

"Now that we six have gathered here, the first six Espadas, we can begin our plan."

**The Seireitei [One week after the Tokyo Incident]**

As the sun slowly set on the City of Tranquil Souls Shoujiru found himself sucking on a single lollipop as he hung out of his window. Half in, half out, whatever one wished to call it that was what he was in the window at the moment, over viewing all of the Seireitei. Things had been bad recently but Shoujiru hadn't let it ruin his mood. He just kept on sucking on his lollipop and looking out of the window, thinking.

The Vaizards, they had been defeated, badly. Dubbed the "Tokyo Incident", four of the Vaizards had been not only defeated but put into a near-death state. Whoever had caused it had apparently had the powers of Shinigami and Hollow unification as well, something that was troubling. More Vaizards? The only other people to have gone through the hellish process were the pioneers and they were all gone.

With a cold autumn wind swaying over the area, Shoujiru only sighed and began to go back into the window.

"Something wicked this way comes~"

**Juichibantai Training Grounds**

A sword clashed quickly and sparingly, sparks throwing the two fighters backwards as their swords peeled themselves away from each other. Skidding backwards slightly, the first figure grunted, her form taking up her sword in one hand and leaping forward.

She wore the standard Shinigami uniform, though instead of Hakama she had a frayed skirt that fell half-way down her thighs. Around her petite form was a large, bellowing Taicho haori, the sleeves torn as was the hem of the coat. If one were to look closely, they could most likely notice the faded blood stains on the garment. With pink hair tied into a pony-tail, the young lady-taicho adjusted her sword and motioned to throw another slash at her sparring partner.

Blocking the horizontal strike was another figure wearing that white piece of cloth that symbolized his importance. His hair was black and slicked back, gel clearly shining in the young mans hair. He bore a goatee of sorts on his chin, and his eyes were narrow and determined, his mouth smiling as he moved back to get out of the next slashes way. On the back of his uniform where the three horizontal lines symbolizing that he was the Sanbantai-Taicho.

Another clash and the two fell into a push, their swords crossed in the familiar 'X',

"Yachiru-Taicho, you've gotten stronger! I didn't think Chirirenge-Taicho could have done a better job on you and Hitsugaya-Taicho!" The man spoke with a glee, pushing harder on the X, slowly forcing Yachiru back. Narrowing her eyes the Shinigami pushed forward, a pink burst of power exploding into the swords and sending them both skidding backwards.

"Stop talking so much and concentrate Shinabiru!" Yachiru yelled it out as she shot forward again. Clearly she had lost a good portion of her child-like innocence, but she still had that young girl charm to her personality.

The two quickly began their dance once more, perhaps the only two in the training fields using real Zanpakuto. Jumping backwards, just out of the way of a vertically aligned slash, Shinabiru let his sword tear across the air, attempting to take the opponents head off. Ducking and rolling with a speed that fit her petite figure, Shinabiru could only bring his sword up with his left hand pushing the blade as Yachiru brought up the blade and forced him backwards, the red dirt kicking up as he skidded back.

"Those two," said a lax voice, "act just like lovers. Maybe I'm envious…"

The speaker of those words sat in the railings that led down to the training fields, his head resting in between the light green rails. Beige hairs fell around his head and dull, blue eyes looked across the area. Only one sleeve was on this Taichos uniform, and sockless-feet, though sandals still covering them, stuck out of the railings.

Beside him was his one and only Fukutaicho, one of the few higherups who had survived the previous war, Iba.

"They are both young and strong. Though Yachiru, like Hitsugaya-Taicho, had her powers augmented and her form changed by Chirirenge-Taicho, she still has a young mind." Iba spoke with a rough voice. Maybe it was the scar at his throat that caused this?

The new Nanabantai-Taicho only sighed, leaning back and using his hands to support his body though they were uneven on the stairs. Watching as Yachiru went back in for another flurry of slashes, Shinabiru somehow parrying the majority of the, the Taicho felt a sudden peace over his heart.

With a roar that was all gone.

Eyes, thousands of eyes, all of the eyes of the Shinigami stopped what they were doing and looked to the east, beyond the falling barrier walls of SekiSeki meant to protect them all. In the eastern districts of the Rukongai a massive, black, dreaded vortex had opened up. Leaning out was a massive masked head, easily the size of a few buildings, horns projecting off of it. Sitting in the center of the head where the mask contorted into a sort of throne was a lone Arrancar, with two other Arrancar standing on each horn.

Flipping his purple pony-tail out of his way, Andreas looked down upon the Seireitei's falling walls and smiled.

"Party time~"

[Authors Note:

What?! What?!!! Kenpachi and Komamura are dead!! Yes, yes they are, and their deaths and the deaths of the other captains will be revealed shortly!

Anyway, yeah, most of the Fukutaicho [Lts] are alive :O then again, I haven't really given a lot of time for characterization. This chapter was pretty short though but as the title says, it was the prelude to the next chapter. Expect lots of fighting in the next chapter and more revelations about these new Arrancar, the Orb of Distortion and what happened these past three years ;D]


	8. Track 7

**Track Seven**

_Run to the Hills – Hollow Mix_

**Vaizard Base, Karakura Town**

Hacchi sighed, looking down from his large cliff down on the training fighters. Ichigo had been training hard, his sealed Zanpakuto currently in its Shikai state. He moved fast, his blade bouncing off Shinji's as the two sparred. Narrowing his eyes as Ichigo and Shinji both donned their mask, the two clashing again, it became evident that Ichigo was…weaker.

The moment the red-head pulled over his mask it shattered after the clash, leaving Ichigo open. Shinji exploited the opening and Hacchi only closed his eyes. Ever since Ichigo had decided to stay and train because of his failure to protect his friends, or so he said, his mask time had been decreasing. Not only that, but his mask was no longer giving him that much of a power boost. Almost as if his Hollow was gone and that Ichigo was just drawing on the remnants of that power. Was it because of that man who used such high level kido with no incantation or word?

_Just who was he…_

"Tch…the signals not getting through. Hacchi, come check this!" Kensei yelled from above the underground training facility, drawing Hacchi's attention. A signal not getting through to the Seireitei?

"Coming Kensei-San."

**Ichibantai – Sotaicho's Quarters**

"Well this is bad."

Shoujiru spoke the words rather plain for the leader of a military under attack. His feet on the desk, his body leaning back, and a lollipop still in his mouth, he only gazed out of his window as he seen the explosions in the Eastern Rukongai begin. Of course, however, despite his rather uncaring exterior, he did care. He noticed that a large Hollow, far larger then anything else he could have imagined, had only partially stuck its head out of the Garganta. However what really bothered him was the immense power coming from the Hollow or rather the figure that sat at its head.

"Sotaicho, the Sanbantai, Hachibantai and Juichibantai have all been deployed against the smaller Hollow appearing in the Rukongai. The Onimitsukido has also put together a team to deploy into Hueco Mundo. Orders sir?" Sasakibe spoke fast to inform Shoujiru of the situation.

Watching intently as several more, larger cracks began to form in the air alongside the massive Hollow, Shoujiru felt his mouth let out a sigh. This was all making his candy taste sour…

"Have the Kidoshu and Gobantai prepare some defenses. I'm thinking that something big is about to happen~"

Nodding, Sasakibe was gone with a flash of shunpo, leaving Shoujiru to himself. Narrowing his eyes, the man took his feet from the desk and stood, walking over to the window. Just..._what was going on?_

**Eastern Rukongai**

Andreas sat upon his twisted Hollow-Masked throne, sprawled out and half-yawning as he watched the Plus's below run in fear into their Shinigami's arms, hounded down by his Hollow slaves. Raising his left hand and snapping the fingers, he observed as several cracks appeared in the sky before a wave of dozens of Gillian spawned out of Gargantas, each one having red lights charging at their mouths. Behind each Garganta was a series of sprawling eyes, as if some larger beast lay behind them.

"Cako-Kun always quotes Sun Tzu saying you gotta' strike with the force of all of Heaven. Guess I better try that for once.~"

Snapping again, the wave of red descended downwards, clashing directly against the gate and the green SekiSeki walls.

It was a rather loud awakening to all of the Seireitei that hadn't yet noticed the enormous Hollow presence, and the massive Gatekeeper that stood before the gate cold only raise his massive greatsword in preparation for the onslaught. Luckily for him, however, he would never have to feel a thing.

"Bakudo number 92, Junsei Danku."

"Bakudo number 81, Danku!"

The first string of words came from a single man cloaked in white and black, standing before the Gatekeeper now. Instantly the box of translucent power rose up and surrounded the two as the red washed down towards them. Just behind the massive spell cast were ten other Shinigami, wearing black outfits with white draping their heads and hiding the majority of their faces. Several large shields spawned in between them and the other Cero blast, falling deaf on their surfaces. Andreas only narrowed his eyes for the brief second that the spells were visible and let a smile break across his face as the massive explosion erupted outwards.

Sheer force pushed outwards in all directions, Shinigami being thrown backwards from the gate and erecting their own spells to protect the Pluses. As they did a good majority of the Cero used had been redirected by the power of Junsei Danku and with a single pulse of power most of the ground based Hollow were wiped out.

Whistling, Andreas adjusted his self on his seat and looked over the edge of the massive mask. Just in time to see the figure speeding towards him from the ground.

Pink hair tied back into a pony-tail and a rather petite figure indicated to Andreas that she was female. In her left hand was a sword, but her other hand quickly grabbed onto the handle, lowering it as she shot forward so that it was masked by the bellowing haori around her. Shaking his head and sighing, Andreas could only feel disappointment. Poor girl was about to be smashed to bits.

Snapping his fingers a large amount of Gillian surged at her from one of the Garganta, mouths open and ready to tear her apart. Yachiru let a sly grin appear on her mouth and simply brought up her sword and then brought in down again. A flash of pink resonated across the sky then, and the Shinigami below looked up from their battles and from helping the Pluses to safety and stood in astonishment as the powerful spiritual pressure fell around them all with the pink light. As it faded they would see the bodies of the Gillians falling towards them in pieces before fading to blackness.

_She's a strong one~_

Andreas played with the thought for only a second as he snapped his fingers again, this time one of the massive creatures from behind the Gillian jumping out.

Yachiru this whole time had continued speeding upwards but her attention was quickly stolen as the figure burst from the Garganta with shards of _sky_ completing its entrance. It was massive, not as big as the creature that Andreas sat on but easily taller then a Gillian. Covered in bone white armor and with only half a mask, the monkey like Hollow let loose a massive fist covered in red power. A Bala.

Throwing up her hands and sword Yachiru found the power wash over her and blast her backwards, the air ruffling around her but otherwise, other then being knocked back, the Bala had done no damage. Grabbing her sword again, Yachiru began to slice apart the other Bala the creature had began to throw, massive shockwaves filling the air, and began to prepare to dispatch of the creature.

**Ground Level**

"Man oh man, this battle is rather testy…" Shinabiru spoke softly as he walked among the streets, the battle on the ground having long been over. His soft, blue eyes wandered up to the fighting Yachiru, seeing her charge at the rather large Hollow, but also observed that the other parties were stationary.

"Hey, Kira-Kun, what do you think about all of this?" he asked, turning to see Kira walking beside him.

"I think they are preparing for something…" Kira replied, his eyes covered in a distant look.

Shinabiru only shrugged as he turned back to the battle ahead, placing his hand on the Zanpakuto at his side. Slowly drawing the blade, Kira found himself wide-eyed as Shinabiru began to slowly increase his spiritual pressure and force. Everyone in the Sanbantai knew of the Taicho's weapon, _Tasogareru_. The black silk with moons on the drawn on the hilt, the brightly polished golden pommel, the candle shaped guard and the long, silver blade of the katana. But it was the release of Tasogareru that was what everyone knew.

"Stand back, Kira-Kun," the Taicho began, his stance changing and looking as if he was about to thrust the blade, "because things are about to get a little messy. Light the wick, Tasogareru. ~"

Kira jumped back, as did the other Shinigami as the spiritual force exploded from Shinabiru's body, his haori throwing itself around his youthful body in protest as the power pounded into the very ground below. Thrusting the blade towards the Gillian above the Shikai started to from, the tip of the blade catching alight as a wave of what seemed to be candle wax descended down its length and revealed a long wick. Not even a second passed as the wick shot outwards like a guided whip, the tip of the weapon burning bright with power. Moving like a snake and easily faster then most Shinigami's shunpo, Shinabiru began to work his magic.

The flaming wick shot upwards and crashed into one of the Gillains mask and began to move to the side and cut the head of the Gillians apart one by one. Shinabiru then reeled his arm back as the wick shot backwards with extreme speed to the guard of the sword and released a backlash of force that pushed caused the surrounding buildings to moan in protest.

Spinning the hilt, Shinabiru smiled and turned on his heel, releasing the wick once more and into another batch of Gillian hanging out of the Garganta..

"The Zanpakuto said to have the strong piercing force and greatest range of all the Taicho…Tasogareru. What a fearsome power…" Kira could only mumble the words as the blood spewed from the severed Gillian heads.

**Sky Level**

"Damn it~"

Andreas spoke the words but it sounded like he didn't care. His violet eyes watched as the Gillian were wiped out by batch from some Shikai at ground level. At this rate he'd have to send down his servants to take care of them too.

"So you're the invader, eh?" A rough voice spoke the words, drawing Andreas's attention before him.

Standing just a few meters from the two Fraccion was a Fukutaicho, or so the badge on his left arm said. He had brown hair tied into a not and he looked battle-worn throughout the years. To Andreas, he looked a bit like Cako. With two large tomahawk-styled blades in each hand he prepared to charge.

_Probably his Shikai…_

"Harting, Drezvink, take care of him por favor~"

As Andreas spoke, his two Fraccion began to move as if finally possessed by life. They both looked the same except for hair colors, two bushy mops of red and blue on their heads. Their faces were pale and almost lifeless and they wore only the normal Arrancar clothing.

"I'm the Juichibantai-Fukutaicho, Shiro Setsuna! Like hell I'll let these things defeat me, Arrancar!" He yelled with determination as he shot forward; bringing up his dual-shikai to take the heads off of the two Fraccion.

Then he found himself unconscious.

With a step of Sonido the two had brought up their swords and slit the throat of Setsuna, the other leaving him a nasty stab wound where his heart should be.

Yachiru could only look at her falling Fukutaicho as she drew her blade from the head of the large Hollow.

_No…I won't lose another one!_

The thought split her head as she screamed, shooting forward to the two Fraccion who had simply left the blood on their blades.

"BECOME STRONGER FOR THEIR SAKE, CHAKRAMEUSHI!!!"

As she yelled the release command her Zanpakto seemed to explode in a pink flame, the heat burning to the point that the blade of the Zanpakuto seemed black.

Andreas smiled wider and then began to laugh as she shot forward with all she had, the two Fraccion not even sparing her a bat of the eye. Letting his white-covered hand open up and charge with power as Yachiru blindly rushed at the Fraccion Andreas began to will a violet orb into his hands.

The orb grew slightly before crackling with black power around its purple base before splitting open in a violet Cero.

"Bakudo number 81, Danku."

The voice was cool, calm and collected as it the shield appeared, rejecting the purple blast to Andreas's astonishment. With one arm around Yachiru's waist another figure appeared, a black rhombus on the back of his haori revealing his position. Yachiru, still in shock, felt the arm wrap around her petite form and with tears in her eyes she began to beat on the Gobantai-Taicho, yelling for him to let her go.

"Hush for now, little Yachiru. Your Fukutaicho was saved by my own." The figure spoke calmly once more, though Yachiru couldn't even see his face save for the lower part. A hood was thrown over his head hiding his form, though to the watching Andreas that didn't really matter.

"Gobantai eh? You guys just love to but into others fights~"

Standing tall the Gobantai-Taicho let go of Yachiru and turned now to fully face Andreas. His haori was odd; having the long sleeves of a normal one but below the waist it was kept together by some odd zipping mechanism. Raising a bare hand and moving the hood back, the Taicho revealed his face, the face of one that appeared young but strong. As if he was in his mid-twenties, Andreas noted. He had brown hair that was thrown over his head and face; bangs covered his ears and bits of his eyebrows, some even touching his nose. Blue eyes accommodated the laid-back smile he held on his face.

It was pissing Andreas off.

Yachiru, in the mean time had recomposed herself and began wiping the tears off of her face.

"So for my outburst Nagai-San, its just…"

"Don't worry about it." Nagai spoke silently, nodding and indicating that now wasn't the time to think about the past. Now was the time to fight.

"And who are you?~" Andreas asked the words with a smooth, but sarcastic, tone.

Nagai only smiled before sliding his hands into two custom-made pockets into his haori.

"Gobantai-Taicho and Co-Taicho of the Kido Corps, Mugen Nagai. May I ask your name, Arrancar-San?" Polite. That was the only word to describe Nagai's tone, as if he seen his enemy before him as a friend.

Smiling, Andreas replied.

"The Segundo Espada, leader of the Big Hollow Brigade and Governor of Greed, Andreas Marquis. Nice to meet you.~" False politeness, though Nagai paid it no mind. Instead he had perked an eyebrow at the title.

_Espada? Big Hollow Brigade? Just…what is going on here?_

As if he had read Nagai's thoughts, Andreas continued to speak.

"Ah, you seem confused. I would be too if I were in your shoes I guess. I mean that filthy Aizen died three years ago and the Orb was lost to time, no? How can the Espada and Arrancar still exist? But then again, it doesn't really matter.~"

"And why not?" Nagai replied with a curious and apprehensive tone that made Andreas smile even slyer now.

"Obviously I'm going to even out the forces here. You guys killed our Noveno recently, so I gotta even things up.~" Andreas leaned back and smiled, snapping his fingers.

As he did, the still open Gargantas in the air…exploded. Shards of sky fell over everything as a wave of massive Hollow, each one as big as the one that fought Yachiru, descended from them and to the ground. Nagai's eyes instantly snapped wide in a fearful realization. However before he could act he would find the two Fraccion charging at him directly.

Using a quick shunpo Yachiru had brought up her flaming, black Zapakuto to block the two Fraccions blades and with a push easily threw them backwards.

"Shinabiru can handle those monsters and I can handle the fraccion. You take the Arrancar, Nagai!" The petite girl barked the order as she raised her blade and charged back at the Fraccion, leaving Andreas and Nagai alone. Sighing, the Gobantai-Taicho turned back to the Espada.

"I hope it isn't too demeaning to you Shinigami if I just sit here while I kill you~"

Nagai smiled then and simply raised his right index finger to point at Andreas.

"And I hope it isn't too demeaning to you, Arrancar, if I kill you with a single finger. Hado number 4, Byakurai." Instantly a flash of thin, blue lightening left his finger and moved to skewer Andreas.

Raising a simple finger, the Espada sighed, his spiritual pressure exploding. The bolt of lightening hit his finger and began to deform, the force of the pushing pressure destabilizing the strike and nullifying it. Nagai could only smile.

"This should be interesting, Arrancar."

Andreas smiled back.

"Likewise, Shinigami."

[Authors Note

Sorry Shino! Everyone, just so you know, Yamura Kira from last chapter is an old RP friend of mines Character. I forgot to give him the credit for that .

In anycase, I hope you all liked this chapter. Not as much fighting as to come, but I'm hoping to keep any who still read this interested.

Chakrameushi – Strength Cow

Tasgogareru – To Fade into Dusk

I'll explain what's up with Nagai and being the Co-Leader of the Kido Corps in the next chapter. Hope you guys are ready for some hardcore fighting 3]


	9. Track 8

**Track Eight**

_Blood for Blood_

**Sky above Eastern Rukongai**

His arms flinging outwards, Nagai released another spell, a large blast of fire leaving his open palms and declining onto the body of Andreas. Not even paying it even attention and waving his hand another Bala bust into existence, easily destroying the incoming wave of flame. Following up after it was another wave of red and with another few words Nagai had a shield erected against it.

The shield held for but a second, giving Nagai just enough time to shunpo out of the way of the dozen or so Bala used.

Skidding on the sky now, Nagai brought back his two hands, his spiritual power residing in them, and gave Andreas a rather unpleasant look.

"Now now, just because your attacks are useless against me doesn't mean you should give out such evil eyes~" Once again, not even caring for the incantation said under Nagai's breath, he simply prepared to take out the man's incoming attacks.

But this time Nagai had a surprise in store. Incantation said and prepared, he threw out both hands and released a dazzling array of light.

"Bakudo's number 61, 63 and 4!" The word 'Bakudo' awoke a bit of surprise in Andreas's eyes, "Rikujokoro, Sajo Sabaku and Hainawa!"

Andreas didn't even have time to get out of the way as the six bars of light crashed into his body, followed by a chain of light that held down his form and then finally several ropes of light that served to even further hold down his form. Perking an eyebrow, Andreas was now definitely surprised finding that he couldn't just burst out of the layers of sealing.

"Useless, hm? Sorry that I was boring you earlier, Arrancar-San." Nagai said the words with a smile and a polite tone as he walked forward, his spiritual presence increasing constantly.

"Preparing for a final attack, eh? Interesting.~" Andreas didn't really care, his pride and arrogance were getting in the way and blocking his instincts from telling him of the imminent danger.

Shrugging, Nagai raised his hand into the air.

"Ten gods once burst from the heavens and turn birds once melded with the sky," as he spoke another incantation the sky began to loom dark, his body starting to glow. With every word lightening began to compose inside of his body and burst out, forming a rather dazzling destructive aura of power that contorted around his body. "And perhaps, once the Reaper has harvested his yearly foods we will all realize the error of our ways. Hado number 95…"

Another burst of power and lightening began to burn the air around him. His left arm lowered them, leaving the palm opened up directly towards Andreas. Slowly the lightening around him began to shake and shrink into a rather large sphere in his hand, bolts of electricity sizzling the air.

"Rai Minagoroshi."

And then the blast was let loose. A massive throwback of power entered into the air, one that drew the eyes of everything around. Even in the Seireitei the Shinigami eyes looked up, seeing the massive circle of power extend outwards with a massive explosion of lightening at its center, quickly followed by a wave of smoke.

Groaning and roaring, the massive Hollow that Andreas sat on had thrust both arms out of the sky, shards of sky falling to the ground. Both arms quickly fell back into the Garganta, along with the head, blood spewing from the last open throat as it closed.

Nagai whistled as he dusted the remains of the explosion off of his haori, letting the smoke die down some. "Man I hate using high level spells…"

"But I love them when they play into my favor~"

Nagai's eyes opened up in shock as he looked up through the smoke, seeing the still standing figure.

"Now that my seat is gone, I'm just a bit…angry.~"

Andreas smiled as he waved his arm, the smoke subduing itself as his spiritual pressure ran rampart. It was heavy, heavy enough to even push Nagai back, and he watched with a mixture of shock and fear as he seen the unharmed Andreas.

"How did you-"

"How did I come out unhurt? Simple really, my seat opened his bigass mouth and ate the blast. He's probably dead now but eh, that's life.~"

Andreas shrugged as he spoke, his face holding a look of nonchalance. Nagai himself was tensing up, his hands moving slowly as power began to course into them. It was time for round two.

**Elsewhere in the Sky**

Yachiru pulled down her blade with one hand, batting the Fraccion named Harting backwards through the air. Narrowing her eyes, she turned to see the giant cloud of smoke. It was far behind her, as she had moved a few miles away by now in her battle with the Fraccion, but it seemed that it was still pretty large. Feeling the two other forces rushing back at her, Yachiru turned and sucked her teeth.

Druvink had brought his sword down in a diagonal method, clashing against the flaming blade of Yachiru, only for the Taicho to easily parry the slash, The Fraccion now wide open she brought down her blade across his chest, eyes narrowing as she found that even though it was a cut it had barely nicked him. The Fraccion was, however, thrown back, the other one using Sonido to appear behind her. Turning instantly, she had cut this one across his side before it had been able to move and noticed it was only another nick.

_My blade should be able to cut through diamonds and it can't even cut through their skin?! What are they…_

The formerly-perky Yachiru, though since the experiments she wasn't anymore, adjusted her blade and brought it down in a series of slashes against another one of the Fraccion, forcing him back and chipping at his blade before finally chipping at his body.

One last slash and he found himself imbedded in the ground below. This was just like before…

_Yachiru was crying. Crying loudly. Tears streamed down her face as she curled up by __**his**__ side, rocking as she watched her life fade away. Zaraki only smiled, turning his head towards the little Fukutaicho._

"_Tch…didn't think Aizen was that strong."_

"_Ken-chan!!" She yelled, now grasping at the remains of his uniform. Zaraki had came to Heaven's gate to fight Aizen and was defeated swiftly by the man. He laid there now, on the clouds, blood pouring from his wounds. For once it wasn't a wave of destruction that had felled Zaraki. Just a few swift slashes._

"_Don't cry, Yachiru." Zaraki was oddly solemn now. As if he had finally came to peace in his life, as if all the fighting he had done had finally got up to him. Reaching out to hold Yachiru's little hand, despite the warm blood on his hands, Yachiru wiped away some of her tears._

"_Ken-chan…I don't know what to do without you! I need you, Ken-chan!"_

_Zaraki smiled then, turning his fading stare to the clouds._

"_Don't worry…Yach..iru…" His voice was getting rusted now as he began to fade. "You're gonna grow up….to..b-be…_**strong**_**.**__"_

The teenaged looking Yachiru gripped to her flaming blade, Chakrameushi. Her power began to rise to new heights as she seen the two Fraccion come in once again, no expression of pain or emotion on their faces. She didn't know what trickery was in these two's skin or what their powers were, but if she couldn't cut them now she'd just try harder.

Charging down at them and holding her blade in one hand again, she slammed it down against both of their swords forming a deformed 'X'. They pushed, and hard too, but it wasn't enough to defeat or counter the new Kenpachi. Smiling, Yachiru simply let her power blast outwards from the length of Chakrameushi, the weight of the force blasting the two Fraccion back like leaves in a tornado. As she did it became obvious that bits of molten metal had shaved themselves from the Fracciones Zanpakuto and hit their face, or so she could see.

Watching the two crash into the ground and knowing they would get back up, she prepared for more.

**Ground Level of the Eastern Rukongai**

Iba and Kira both nimbly dodged a massive, white fist as it crashed into the shacks below it. The Plus had all been evacuated and protected by now and, in retaliation, both of the Fukutaicho had released their Zanpakuto. Behind them was more chaos as other giant Hollow fought against the members of their divisions.

"This damn thing just won't die!" bellowed the Sanbantai-Fukutaicho, Kira.

Iba jumped down from a plate of Reishi he had formed into the sky, not noticing that another Shinigami had appeared beside him. Blade also released, Yumichika and Iba both attempted to cut deep into the hide of the Hollow only to meet the backhand of another fist.

Standing on top of a building and watching was the Nanabantai-Taicho, Ten'Yuu, a tired expression on his face. The three tattoos on his exposed left arm, the peace symbol and three lines under it, seemed to glow silently as he seen another giant Hollow rear up before him. Lifting its fist and letting it crash down, Ten'Yuu only sighed. Then he caught it.

"Iba-San's really gotta' train more…" Ten'Yuu whispered the words as he felt power leave his hand and course upwards. It covered the creases and cracks in the Hollow's arm in blue light and caused the creature to scream and fall back, fading into black.

"Sokatsui."

Turning and looking far behind him, he saw Shinabiru using his Shikai to quickly dispatch a giant Hollow, the wick of the candle moving upwards and skewering its mask easily. He too turned and seen Ten'Yuu's gaze and nodded, both now looking up to see the battle ahead.

They both knew whatever was fighting Nagai up there was not something to be toyed with.

**Sky Level**

Nagai nimbly dodged a kick thrown by Andreas, the Espada using his other leg to stomp into the ground, spin, and send another leg towards the Taicho. Throwing his arms up to block, Nagai noticed that the force behind this kick was different then a normal kick. It really freaking hurt.

Using a burst of spiritual power, Nagai skidded back on the air, Andreas smiling as he planted his foot back down.

"I'm not even that good at hand to hand and I'm able to beat you back this easily? Lame.~"

"It's not very polite to be so mean, Arrancar."

Nagai said the words before making his next move. Shunpo carried him directly into the face of Andreas. Quickly he executed an ox-hand to the throat of Andreas, only for the man to throw his hand up and easily blocking the incoming strike. His power exploded from the wrist, shocking Andreas slightly but instead of pushing him back…Nagai had found himself skidding on the air like it was ground.

Springing up, Nagai found that he barely had time to block another incoming punch from Andreas, though this time the man had put his whole weight into it. It shattered the defense of Nagai, imprinting the man further away and leaving his guard open once more. Nagai then felt the pain as Andreas planted his foot into the stomach of Nagai.

Spittle and blood entered into the air and the Taicho found himself quickly falling towards the land. Spinning and stabbing his feet into the air, Nagai looked up, watching as Andreas shot down towards him.

This was not going well.

Coming down with a hard axe kick, Nagai instantly rolled to the side, the force of the kick continuing its shockwave towards the ground and rending it, despite the buildings in the way.

Nagai himself turned and released a quick flurry of blows towards Andreas which somehow all landed…but to no avail. Not only did Andreas look fine and was still smiling, but Nagai felt the pain in his hands. It felt like punching a diamond wall.

Andreas motioned to retaliate, his hand impacting against Nagai's jaw, then his leg into his stomach, then his other hand into the shoulder of Nagai. With a crack and grunt of pain Andreas landed the final hit, a knee to his chest throwing him across the air rolling.

Stopping himself and righting his position Nagai stuck his hands out, pumped full of spiritual power. Clapping them once then shooting his hands out around him silver flame formed a vertical column as wide as a…sword? The flame continued onwards and Andreas noted that the flames was easily as long as a nodachi, perhaps longer. Nagai then reached out into the flames and clenched his left hand, the silver fire giving away and revealing a long, sleek blade. A cross took the form of its guard, and the hilt was long and wrapped in blue-green fabric. The silver pommel had strands of white extend from it.

"It's pretty rare that I have to use Jaku you know." Nagai began, his voice still polite, "But I'm the only Taicho who decides to keep his blade hidden. Don't ask why though, please."

"Shut up. I don't care.~"

Andreas spoke with authority to the smiling Nagai before changing his stance. Andreas was here to thin numbers down, equal the field a bit, and provide an opening statement. He let his body fade from vision then, Nagai straining to track his Sonido, and instantly let his long blade rip forward. It caught Andreas across the chest, the Espada's eyes opening in shock as the blade hit.

Pushing forward and white energy spilling from the blade, Nagai gave a loud "Ora!" as he brought the blade upwards, cutting through the shirt and jacket that Andreas wore. The force of the slash seemed to stun Andreas but that thought quickly left Nagai's mind as his lips curled into a grin. A gloved hand shot forward and grabbed the long Nodachi as the light faded and brought it down, his other hand shooting up and thrusting his hand upwards to smash into Nagai's face.

It impacted, the Taicho thrown back into the air without his sword, Andreas discarding the blade to the ground below. Pointing to his chest he spoke, laughing as it was revealed that the blade didn't even cut his skin.

"You are forgetting that I AM the Segundo Espada. That title might not mean a lot to you but hell, I'm sure you not cutting me means a lot, eh?~"

Nagai, spitting out blood, righted himself and stuck out his left hand. Instantly silver fire exploded in it once more and his Zanpakuto, Jaku, was revealed to be in his hand.

"You know, Shinigami…I like that look in your eyes." Dropping his smooth tone and not paying any mind to the blade reappearing into the hand of Nagai, Andreas laughed even more. Nagai's eyes had indeed changed to show determination in them.

"It makes me…want to slaughter you. So badly."

Heat. Heat began to assail the senses of Nagai as he looked down to the twitching Andreas. The Espada had grabbed his chest now, just below the hole that went straight through his body. The other hand then latched onto that one as light began to radiate from the palms of the hands.

Raising Jaku to eye level and still holding it with one hand, Nagai felt that something was coming. Something big. Andreas smiled now, his gaze cast down, and he began to draw his hands from his chest only to reveal a purple orb decorated in blinks of white light inside of it, similar to the stars themselves. Slowly the orb began to grow in size as the violet gaze of Andreas drifted upwards towards Nagai.

"Gran Rey Cero Etapa Dos…_Espada_."

Speaking the words in a threatening dialect alerted Nagai to prepare for an incoming attack. Andreas had brought the glowing sphere to his left side and around it an aura began to form. Almost like a deformed sword, the purple wafting smoke hung beside Andreas's side and began to form into a tip. It was more like a sharply-pointed shield surrounding the purple orb at this point, but the heat it gave off was something that made even Nagai sweat.

"And what is that?" Nagai asked, his voice slightly shaky as he seen the Hollow _Reiyoku_ begin to condense ever so slightly.

"This? This is your death, Shinigami." Andreas's words now carried a bite as he looked up, his eyes reflecting a look of greed in them. A greed for blood.

Nagai felt shock and fear run down his spine then and in the back of his mind something spoke; a voice that was young, innocent and pure, telling Nagai exactly what to do. The Taicho shook his head at first when the suggestion came through, but watching Andreas prepare to come forward it was revealed that he had no choice.

And so Andreas did blast forward, his 'weapon' at the side burning the air as he came forward. Spinning his Zanpakuto in his hand, Nagai let his power come out.

"Bring silence to this fool, Jaku." The words came out silently but the silver flames began to roar as they sprouted from the guard of the spinning nodachi. The silver flames began to expand outwards, covering a large area above before thinning out. Grabbing something, perhaps a strap, inside the flames, Nagai brought down the object inside of the flames, just as Andreas brought up his transformed Cero.

**Eastern Seireitei Gate**

Setsuna lay there, his body quivering slightly as the green lights bathed his wounds. On both sides were men wearing the familiar bags of the Yonbantai, their hands casting the kido over the body of Setsuna. All around this scene was repeated, Shinigami healing Shinigami and Plus alike within the confines of dozens, no, hundreds of barriers. Walking through all of them was the Taicho of the division, Unohana Retsu, his Fukutaicho Isane at her side.

Truly these past three years had been graceful to both. After the final battle with Aizen, Unohana had found herself in a position to possibly retire to a life in the mountains of the Rukongai but after the death of the previous Sotaicho, well she felt herself needed now more then ever. And she was right, his eyes viewing the placid healings around her, though she couldn't help but feel that she'd need to heal the others herself.

A man ran up to Unohana then, his hair black and his form straight. Saluting to her she simply smiled and nodded back, the signal for him to state his business.

"The bulk of Shinigami have retreated from the battlefield per their Taicho's orders, leaving the Fukutaicho and Taicho to handle the monstrous Hollow. The Sotaicho has not issued any other orders for backup."

"Thank you, Kai-San." She spoke with motherly voice, causing the young Kai to blush and run back off to his duties.

"Unohana-Taicho…Perhaps we should aid Mugen-Taicho in his fight?" Isane asked from behind Unohana, her voice as shy as always. Unohana only shook her head before replying.

"Mugen-Taicho is the type of fighter that has to do one on one fights." She began, looking upwards towards the battle in the sky. "If someone were to interfere, they would have to be on a higher class then him not to get caught up in his attacks. So for now Isane we shall do our job, to save blood and not to spill it. Come."

She spoke quietly and calmly as she began to walk towards the next healing area, Isane following after her. In truth, however, she did feel the need to want to jump up and help Nagai, but she knew that she had to heal now. He was a Taicho after all, he could handle himself.

**Sky Level**

The burst of white light and scorching, burning, ash-producing heat sent both fights shooting backwards in the air. All that was left from their clash was a bit of smoke and falling drops of blood.

Andreas righted himself almost instantly, revealing that only the palms of his arm-covering garments had been burned off. On the left palm, however, was a number two etched in black and in an old English font. Slightly burn marks covered his hands but he had been able to negate most of the blast potential back to Nagai, which showed as the Shinigami was incased in white light and spiraling backwards.

However within that same second the ball of light he was incased in exploded, revealing the Taicho and his ShiKai's form.

Nagai, perhaps through luck or fortune, had been able to resist the blast somehow. Damage wise he looked fine with only the fringes of his haori burned. Andreas seen this and growled slightly but before long his attention fell to the large weapon he had held. It was a massive, thick, large cross, easily bigger then Nagai itself. It was then he realized what had happened, witnessing that the front of the cross had been completely burnt black, masking any details that it might have held. Lifting it up with one hand and the strap on the back of it, Nagai turned his gaze to meet Andreas's.

"Quite an attack there. If it wasn't for Jaku's own powers and kido, it might have even hit me." Nagai's voice seemed confident now as he adjusted his posture and hoisted the massive cross back up. Spinning it by its strap he pointed the end of the cross towards Andreas, revealing a large, silver blade.

"So you only barely got out of that attack killing you, eh?" Andreas asked the question but he already knew the answer. Nagai was getting tired, he could tell that with just a look, but by now both of them had dropped there polite and noble-acting tones. It was time to get just a bit more serious.

"I've realized, Arrancar, that your skin is rather hard. Too hard for me to cut at least. But now I don't think I'll have that problem. Right, Jaku?" As he spoke the blade began to glow slightly and the feeling of a freshly released Zanpakuto ripped into Andreas's mind. This confidence, this cool collectiveness...it made even Andreas question whether this one release of Nagai's really held that much power.

"Normally my Shikai is seen as one of beauty and grace, though now you went and burned it black. I'm not one to really focus much on appearances and such but Jaku doesn't like it when he's been disfigured. Sorry, Arrancar, but it's time our fun came to a close." With one last twinkle at the tip of the blade, the attack was initiated.

Andreas, somehow, was able to nimbly avoid the massive white blast that shot out of it, almost like a Cero. Tut-tutting, the Espada turned his gaze back to Nagai and shot forward, bring back his left hand and charging it with power.

Nagai only sighed and shook his head as the blast came around and smashed against Andreas's side.

It seemed ironic now, to Nagai at least, how their positions had been reversed. Nagai was the one standing firm and strong and it was Andreas, caught up in the blast like a shooting star, who found himself covered in white and being run into the ground.

A loud explosion and the collapse of several buildings signaled that the strike was successful. Nagai let out a loud sigh then. He hated fighting and he only truly did it when he had to protect others, as shown when he jumped up to protect Yachiru. He hated having to use Jaku to spill blood even more but here he was, the cross-form of Jaku hanging in his left hand and the battle apparently over. Or at least that was what he thought for that moment.

For in the next moment all he could feel was fleeting, dying pain. Blood began to trickle out of his mouth and roll down his chin as he felt the sudden push of reiatsu. Looking down he seen the blade of a katana protruding from his chest, directly where his heart should be. Following the length of the blade, Nagai's azure eyes found that its hilt was held by an arm burnt black. Looking up fully Nagai could see Andreas holding the blade with an expression of rage on his face.

"That blast…it turned my own Hollow Reiyoku against me! You…fucking nearly TOOK MY ARM OFF!" Andreas yelled as he ripped the blade from the chest of Nagai and took it in both hands, raising it to dispatch the man in one last strike. The Segundo Espada brought the blade down, slicing Nagai shoulder to hip and allowing the warm blood to splash over his body. Nagai could even see bits of his organs come out and, with a painful gasp of air, he began to fall back.

The last thing he saw was Ten'Yuu appearing instantly behind Andreas and swinging his blade, missing and chasing the Espada down. Then it all turned black.

…

Unohana sighed as she rode the giant manta-ray form of Minazuki, sitting politely on top of its one eyed visage. She and Isane both turned their heads to watch Ten'Yuu chase down the fleeing Andreas's form before turning and pointing towards the ground. Minazuki took in the order and motioned to decline.

"Isane, prepare for emergency surgery on Mugen-Taicho."

Isane only nodded before grabbing her Zanpakuto and drawing it, jumping to the ground below.

Meanwhile Andreas had been busy ducking and dodging various swords slashes from the quick and agile Ten'Yuu. It was harder to dodge then he first thought, the blade had an odd curve to it and Ten'Yuu's fighting style was unorthodox. However all Andreas did was simply let his power burst forth and with a Sonido he was out of range. Both of the men stopped in their tracks and began to look at each other.

"You're a strong one, Arrancar. You've been holding back this whole time haven't you?" Ten'Yuu said the words slowly, as if he could gasp them just barely. As if he was on some sort of substance.

Andreas only spit a bit of blood from his mouth, his blade now sheathed and his burnt left arm in his hakama's pocket.

"You are a Vasto Lorde-Class, aren't you?" Ten'Yuu didn't speak as a question that time. He spoke with a statement. Andreas only smiled and laughed at it a little before adjusting his stance.

"Yeah…I'm a Vasto Lorde. Perceptive, aren't we? I was told not to use my full power here, I only had to kill one of the Taicho and I believe the one I fought is now dead. If not, the other girl is surely."

Ten'Yuu only smiled at that statement.

"Yachiru is not only our current Kenpachi, but she is the heir of the last Kenpachi, the strongest warrior we've ever had. I doubt she would be defeated." As Ten'Yuu spoke, Andreas began to laugh, and laugh loud.

"That's the best part of it all! Against the two she's fighting, brute strength only hastens her death!"

**Several Miles Away**

Yachiru was panting, and panting hard, looking down at her glistening blade blade. Long had the pink flame been gone, as if it had been absorbed in the clash of blades. It was troubling, no, utterly distressing to the new Kenpachi as she looked from her Chakrameushi, which had even went on to silence itself, to the enflamed blades of the two Fraccion before her.

Both were standing straight upwards, their clothes torn to shreds but their bodies completely devoid of any and all injuries. Both were holding Zanpakuto that had been caught aflame, pink fire covering the blades in a semblance like how Yachiru's had once been.

"What…are you two doing…" She panted in between talking, bringing her blade tighter to her body.

Neither being spoke. Only grabbed their blades tighter in preparation. Then shot forward. Yachiru was barely able to block the two strikes, finding herself pushed backwards and barely able to block the incoming wave of attacks. These two…they had been draining her power the whole time with every blade clash!

Jumping back and over another slash, she used a Shunpo to move even further back. This fight had long past the point of gone bad. It was being ruined.

Once more the Fracciones shot forward as did Yachiru, meeting Harting's blade dead on and parrying it. As she did she noticed the other one bring his blade up and stepped back, feeling the blades heat singe her hoari before she was able to bring the blade down on his arm. It didn't even break skin. Instead the Fraccion just knocked the blade from his arm and, with the other one, attacked her from both sides and forced her to cross blades with them again. Only this time they both pushed forward and drove the young Yachiru into the ground below.

Their blades holding her down, Yachiru's own twitching as they pushed down, the two figures let their absorbed power burst out. Finally they spoke and in unison.

"_Unionize, __**Combinacion de Herramienta de Dios**__."_

Yachiru spoke her own words the same moment they did.

"_Ban Kai!"_

The resulting push caused a massive tower of Reiyoku to thrust forward into the sky, pink and strong, raising with it large rocks and trees in the mountain district the fighters now found themselves in. The pillar began to warp into a tornado of dust before exploding at its peak, two tornados descending and into the ground around them.

A large white tail swung upwards then, a crescent blade at its end, removing the massive tornado from its presence. Standing their now instead of the two Fraccion from before was one tall, large figure. It was like a giant, covered in white plates with black muscle rippling beneath. Two large spikes came from its knees and its head and twisted in mask. Directly over its chest was a massive hole.

On Yachiru's end, well, her release was simply _stronger_. The tornado exploded outwards in all directions, massive boulders being picked up and ripped from the air and thrown around her in all directions. Standing in the middle was Yachiru in all of her glorious BanKai.

Her body was covered in pink, lithe and strong Samurai armor. It was nothing more then your standard armor, though each plate had the visage of a tiger carved into it. The armor was trimmed in black metal and under it one could see Yachiru's own body. Covering her head was a helm with mask, hiding all features under its tiger like form. In her left hand was a massive nodachi, black and swathed in pink fire, easily three times her size. Bringing it around and placing it on her shoulder, she looked with glowing pink eyes at the approaching monster.

"_**Hakubanokishi no Chakramueshi."**_

Pointing her long blade towards the Arrancar, and the Arrancar balling its hands into fist, the two changed stances and charged at each other. The force of the impact was more then enough to cause the whole entire mountain to rumble and crack.

[Authors note:

My bad about the Hanabantai and Nanabantai mix up. Trust me, Shunsui is still alive.

Rai Minagoroshi – Lightening Massacure

Hakubanokishi no Chakramueshi – White Knight of the Cow Strength

Combinacion de Herramienta de Dios – Combination of God Tools

Gran Rey Cero Etapa Dos Espada – Royal Zero Stage Two – Sword]


End file.
